


Put Your Heart and Soul Into It: YOI x Soul Eater

by iijustoii



Category: Soul Eater, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Based on a Tumblr Post, Concussions, Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Memes, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepovers, Social Media, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Witch Curses, Witches, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iijustoii/pseuds/iijustoii
Summary: Yuuri, a promising Meister, is invited to the DWMA, now an international school for instating new death scythes. It’s when his soul resonants with a weapon, Victor, that things fall apart and come together in a way that neither could ever expect.Soul Eater AU inspired by faerie--fei’s work!





	1. great first impression

**Author's Note:**

> What's up peeps! 
> 
> So yah, I got hooked onto this idea, let it sit for a bit, than dug it back up and brushed it off.  
> I would like to thank faerie--fei for drawing out this beautiful idea <3 
> 
> https://faerie--kei.tumblr.com/post/163808153792/psst-does-anyone-remember-soul-eater-cause
> 
> https://faerie--kei.tumblr.com/post/164267755438/more-soul-eater-au-for-you-guys-introducing
> 
> (I haven't seen Soul Eater in like a year so this all might be a bit blurring and we aren't throwing in Soul Eater Not! because I ain't about that sequel like [unless it's good, in which it's okay])

Yuuri Katuski is staring up at the points of Death’s castle, now home to the Death’s Weapon Meister Academy, the most prestigious school for weapons and meisters alike to come together and keep the forces of evil in check. Yuuri grabbed the handle of his satchel in determination, anxiety tickling the back of his neck as he stepped under the large skull.

He padded through the wooden paneled hallways, only his steps and the quiet murmur of classmates at work to disturb the silence. He followed the only path he knew by heart, the way to Death’s room, where he was confronted with his teacher, Femme Fatale.

Femme Fatale, or Minako when she was outside of the family business, was a family friend of the Katuski’s and took it upon herself to teach him everything. From how to read souls to how to resonant with a weapon to how to fight. She was his lifeline to the DWMA, and he knew that he would never be able to repay her for all of the time and effort she had put into him.

“Yuuri! I’m glad you made it!,” Minako chirped. “How was your trip?”

“It was good,” Yuuri nodded, the nervousness sitting on his shoulders upon the realization that _he was here_ . _In the DWMA_ . _About to go to class_.

“Welp, you’re a little early, so you can head to your homeroom!” she smiled, handing out a piece of paper. Yuuri took it and scanned the classes, his eyes falling on a Yakov Feltsmen in room 205 as his homeroom.

“Thank you Fatale,” Yuuri spoke as he slid the paper into his back.

“Yuuuuri, you know you can call me Minako,” she cooed, messing his hair. She shown an affectionate smile, which Yuuri couldn’t help but return meakly.

“Now get out of here kid before you’re late,” she teased, nudging him along.

“Yes ma'am.”

As Yuuri walked towards his homeroom, he couldn’t help but hear yelling from behind a door down the hallway, coherency muffled by the walls. The closer he approached his homeroom, the louder the yelling became, until he was faced with a golden plack etched with a 205. Yuuri opened the door, a few classmates sitting in seats, but there were two kids standing in the second row.

One was an angry blond haired boy, trying to make himself look threatening in front of none other than Victor Nikiforov himself. Anyone, weapon and meister alike, knew the boy genius Victor Nikiforov. Even as a weapon, he was so skilled in combat that he didn’t need a meister. He was legendary, and was on his way for achieving his title as a Death Scythe even as a sixteen year old. Yuuri aspired to reach such prestige, but Yuuri crumbled under the fear, even after years of training.

“Oh, that! I completely forgot about that!” humor tingled Victor’s accented voice.

Yuuri tore his eyes away from Victor’s silvery hair and glittering ocean eyes and made his way to the other side of the middle row, away from the heat of the argument.

“YOU PROMISED!” the short angry one screamed back. “I swear, Nikiforov, I’m gonna punt you across the country!” a snigger escaped his lips, “I’m starting to think you’re just scared.”

Yuuri took a seat on at the bench in the center of the class.

“Now, now, Yuri-”

Yuuri poked his head up at the mention of his name, but noticed that it wasn’t directed towards him, but the blond-haired kid that was visibly fuming.

“Don’t you ‘now, now’ me, old man!” the other Yuri threw back.

Yuuri turned his head down and got out some notes, pretending to make a schedule while still listening to the argument.

“Really, you’re in no shape to be dueling me with footwork as sloppy as yours is right now.”

“SAY THAT AGAIN, I DAR-”

“Woah!”

Yuuri didn’t remember how he ended up on the floor, but one minute he was staring at the his notes and the next he was out of his chair, Victor Nikiforov looking down at him with a concerned look.

“Are you okay?!” Victor asked.

Yuuri tried to say something, but the pain sweeping across his head was making it hard to form thoughts, and the light above them was turned up too bright for his eyes to handle.

“Victor! Yuri! What the hell is going on?” A voice yelled at them, Victor turned his head to face the shout.

“Yuri threw tried to throw a book at me and it ended up hitting this kid in the head.”

“You two, get him to the nurse’s office!”

Victor turned his head back and stared into Yuuri’s scrunched eyes.

“Can you stand?” Victor asked, holding out his hand. Yuuri knew that he should be freaking out, by the emotional part of his brain was having a hard time being emotional when pain spiked through his skull at even the simplest of actions and a kaleidoscope of colors was flashing across his eyelids.

Yuuri stole a quick glance and reached for Victor’s strong hand, and pulled himself up and with all the dignity he could muster, walk out the classroom without any help. After the door closed between the three and the classroom, Yuuri put his hands on his knees, trying to center himself and not feel like the world was tipping.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Victor offered. Yuuri shook his head, but after trying to get back up and being met with a wave of vertigo, set his hands on _Victor Nikiforov_ ’s back.

“Pathetic,” the other Yuri hissed, and Victor gave him a dirty look as he grabbed the Yuuri’s legs and walked him to the nurses office.

Yuuri just kept his head nuzzled into Victor’s back as he bounced to the nurse’s office. Yuuri could hear words traded in Russian between the two, but Yuuri wasn’t thinking about anything.

Finally he was laid down on a hospital bed.

“Really Yuri? It’s the first day and you’re already getting into trouble?”

Yuuri peeped his eyes opened and saw a red haired girl faced towards the other Yuri, who wore a scowl.

“It’s not my fault Victor can’t remember anything!” the blond-haired Yuri shouted back, Yuuri groaning in response.

“Victor, can you turn off the lights for me?”

“Sure, Mila.”

With the lights off, it was easier to open his eyes, and he blinked open his eyes and saw the girl that Victor had referred to as Mila.

“Hello, what’s your name?” she spoke softly and sweetly.

“Yuuri. Katuski.”

“I don’t like having another Yuri,” Yuri simmered, Victor hushing him.

“Okay Yuuri, when is your birthday?”

“November 29th.”

“Good, and where are you from?”

“Hasetsu Japan.”

“Do you remember what happened?”

Yuuri explained what happened, but blacking out and waking up on the ground. She frowned at the sentiment and scolded the younger Yuri for his antics.

“Whatever,” Yuri grumbled, “I’m bored, I’m gonna go back to homeroom.”

“Oh no,” Mila told, pointing two fingers towards the Russians, “you two need to go see Fatale.”

“Ugh, fine!” Yuri shouted, “Victor, are you coming or what?”

“I feel bad, is it okay if I stay until he’s better?”

“I don’t care,” Mila shrugged, before turning toward Yuuri. “Is that okay with you?”

Yuuri wasn’t thinking, he just nodded his head.

Another high pitched voice joined the conversation, talking with authority and referring to Mila for information. A motherly voice instructed him through various odd test, until a humming came from her pocket. The nurse pulled out her phone and conversed for a few seconds before shutting it off. 

"Two meisters and a weapons got hurt in a duel. Mila, come with me. We’ll be right back,” she informed them as she picked up her bag, and then pointing to Victor. “Don’t let him fall asleep.”

Victor nodded his head and the nurse and Mila were out the door, leaving. Yuuri laid his head down and closed his eyes, the fatigue pulling his mind into unconsciousness, so he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling the emptiness of his mind running into a state of energy-deprived loopiness.

“I’m sorry that you got hit with that book,” Victor spoke.

“It’s fine,” Yuuri shook his head, he smiled privately to himself that _Victor Nikiforov was speaking to him_.

“Is there any way I could make it up?”

Yuuri sat up quickly, enough to make his head spin but not enough to shake the thought from his head.

“You could be my weapon!” his eyes dazzled, staring into Victor’s soft eyes.

“What?” Victor shot back humorously.

“Be my weapon, Victor!” Yuuri cheered, almost jumping out of the bed at the prospects.

Victor could feel the infectious joy radiating from Yuuri’s body, where it had been so quiet and serene, was now lit with something that Victor couldn’t help but be excited about as well.

Victor pushed him down gently and laughed, “Maybe when you’re not concussed.”

Yuuri just flopped back down, closed eyes and smile joyously. “That sounds nice.”

Victor couldn’t help but think about another partner. He liked people, reveled in their attention, but he had always felt that no one’s soul could resonant with his. He had tried so many times, but had never succeeded in finding a stable resonance. Maybe-

The nurse and Mila burst through, the nurse setting her bag down.

“Yuuri, you still awake?”

“Just resting my eyes,” he said cheerfully.

Victor felt some weird bout of happiness as well and Mila gave him a look before the nurse sat him up and continuing her poking and prodding.

“Well, nothing major got hurt, so that’s good. You just shouldn’t go to sleep until tonight and don’t do anything to rigorous. I can get you out of the physical exercises, but don’t push yourself or it’ll get worse. Since you seem to have some light sensitivity, no screens for you either.”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri titling his head sadly.

“I’ll send you to class with a note and inform your teachers. You’re staying here for the day. Victor, thank you for the company, but you need to go see Fatale.”

“Oh, okay,” Victor said, looking into Yuuri’s eyes, which held the same somberness. “I hope we meet again, Yuuri.”

Yuuri watched with wonderment as he closed the door behind him, and huffed sadly.

“Well, I guess this isn’t how you wanted your first day at the DWMA to go, is it?”


	2. a confounding promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND LOVE!!! <333
> 
> So, I put this off for too long because I'm a person of action and plot and this was filler and Victor pinning and I'm not use to writing for story simplicity.
> 
> I tried to be fluffy and leave some promise for the later chapters because in all honesty, I have a lot of cool ideas to run with but I've just been dumb about putting them together.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy :)

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Femme Fatale yelled at Yuri, who almost looked scared when Victor opened the door. “How the hell did you give someone a concussion?! On the first day! You all just met!”

Fatale turned toward Victor as the door shut behind him. 

“What do you want?” she snapped. “Don’t tell me you also hurt someone?”

Clearly, her fury wasn’t just for Yuri. 

“No, Mila told me to come down,” Victor stated, respectful of the boiling anger of Death’s granddaugther. 

“So what happened?” she spoke, arms crossed in aggression. “And don’t think just because you’re Victor Nikiforov that I will let you off easy,” she pointed out with a stiff finger.

“Well, Yuri and I are cousins, and apparently, when I was little, I promised him we would go on a mission together. I forgot and he got mad and threw a book at me, but it ended up hitting another kid.”

“You goated me!” Yuuri threw back. “You insulted my footwork!”

“You called me an old man!”

“ENOUGH!” Fatale roared, silencing their bickering before letting out a harsh sigh and throwing a hand across her wrinkled forehead, hushing harsh words in another language. “What happened to the kid?” she finally asked.

“Yuuri got a concussion, but-”

“Yuuri Katsuki?!” she yelled, anger burning behind her eyes as she faced Victor.  
“Yes?” Victor stated, unsure if it was smart to be admitted that his Yuri had thrown a book at this Yuuri Katsuki. She rounded on Yuri, who actually looked fearful. 

“A weeks detention for both of you,” she finally seethed, “and no partner training for two weeks.”

“That’s-” Yuri was about to speak back, but when he saw the rage in her eyes, he gulped down his last words.   
“Get out of here.”

“Yes ma'am,” Victor smiled, tightly pulling Yuri away before he got his head bitten off. 

 

**____________________________________**

  


Minako rushed down to the infirmary to check on her pupil, who she found delirious and whining about a headache in between lucid thoughts. Yuuri affirmed her that it was an accident, even though he couldn’t remember how it happened or who was involved. 

So that’s how Katuski Yuuri spent his first day in the infirmary, with the nurse trying to keep him entertained and awake. He spent most of his time talking with the nurse’s assistant, Mila. She was kind enough to spend most of her day and her lunch break talking with Yuuri, trading stories about ice skating or about their homes. As Mila went on a tangent about her aunt, Yuuri took a peak at her soul. _Feisty, playful, stubborn, confident, opinionated, insightful._

By the end of the day, Minako came by to take him home. He groaned and scrunched his eyes as he walked by anything bright, and by the time he got home, uncaring that he hadn’t eaten anything in several hours, he fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night and ate some food, but couldn’t go to sleep. 

Yuuri tried to pull out what he remembers from the accident but all he caught was a figure silhouetted by a blindingly bright light and grumbling in some weird, harsh words. 

Oh shit...Minako had hinted that certain someone was supposed to be attending the DWMA, and even bragged of putting him in the same homeroom. Yuuri groaned in social agony as he realized that Victor Nikiforov, long time idol and not-so-secret crush, must have seen him look like a complete idiot while his mind was jumbled up. So much for first impressions…

Yuuri let the few thoughts jog around his mind, the fatigue from his concussion sweeping him backup into fits of sleep. 

Minako gently rapped on Yuuri’s bedroom door at some point, instructing him that he had the day off. 

“But I already missed my first day of classes!” Yuuri complained and Minako laughed because only Yuuri would whine about being forced to not go to school. 

“You’re taking today off and then we’ll see about tomorrow. Leftovers are in the fridge.”

Minako’s words were final, because the conversation ended with her closing Yuuri’s bedroom door and leaving Yuuri to let out an exasperated sigh.

 

**____________________________________**

  


“Hey, Yuri, have you seen the kid you hit in the head today?”

“Like I give a shit!” Yuri yelled, several hushes following after to Victor’s amusement.

“But aren’t you worried that you seriously injured him?” Victor frowned.

“He’s not my problem,” Yuri grumbled, stepping away to escape into the bathroom.

Victor sighed heavily.

Victor Nikforov aloof with most interactions, but as he had tried to focus through his menial introductory class and shallow social appeasement, but deep into the night and in between thoughts, something rounded him back to that boy.

_Yuuri Katsuki._

Victor couldn’t figure out if it was the way Yuuri had jumped into his perspective and left feeling Victor feeling more detached than he had before, but whatever note he struck pleased Victor’s ear. 

The kid was vastly different from everyone he had met, with his quiet demeanor but brimming emotions. He almost seemed like a living dream walking in reality, one with creamy white skin, raven black bangs, and blue rimmed glasses. Victor’s heart soared at the memory of the smile that could power a whole city, or the bubbles of laughter in his throat, or even the feeling of his soft hair against the nape of his neck. 

He just couldn’t put his finger on him. He couldn’t even figure out if he could be labeled as one of the cutest beings he had ever met or the hottest person in existence. For the brief moment Victor had been blessed to be within Yuuri’s space, the few looks of the boy’s brown eyes shined with a deep admiration but also a sensuous stare. It confounded Victor so much that he couldn’t tell if those golden-flecked eye had crossed his heart with a simple pat or gentle caress. 

Victor’s mind was snapped back to attention when a gaggle of girls started to converge on him, placing Yuuri at the background of his thoughts while he flashed a camera smile for the group.

 

**____________________________________**

  


Yuuri finally came back the next day, Minako gifting him a pair of sunglasses to help with the light sensitivity. He went through the process from his first day, getting dressed, eating breakfast, setting out early for classes. He had to get in touch with his teachers and ask them what work he had to make up, seeing that Minako wouldn’t give him any school work to do. After getting the worksheets from all of his teachers and a synopsis of what happened and how to catch up, he was equally relieved and burdened. 

He trudged up to his homeroom in hopes of making a small dent in the load of work he had, opening the door to a hopefully empty classroom. 

Yuuri froze in the doorway when the only two students in his homeroom were a small blonde-haired kid and Victor Nikiforov. The two kids looked up from their phones, and Yuuri felt all of the breathe seep from his lungs. 

Victor’s eyes widen, silver hair covering one eye but leaving one free to notice that Yuuri was looking at the two of them. There was a second, or a minute, or a moment that there was a sign of energy between their eyes. Victor somehow raised a hand and smiled, something genuine that pulled at his face but Yuuri ducked out of the way and stepped up to the back row. 

Yuuri set down his stuff and heard the kid next to Victor snigger, but started on all of the work he could before the class was filled with other noisy students, most of whom were congregating around Victor. 

Victor listened and acknowledged his various so-called friends, but his mind was still wrapped around Yuuri, who was closer than they were since the first day of school. He had no idea what to make of him, considering that he asked him to be his weapon and then actively ignored him. 

The bell rung and before Victor could separate from the people around him to talk about trying out a resonance, Yuuri quickly exited the classroom, bag loaded with books and work already. 

 

**____________________________________**

  


“What is your deal with this other Yuri?” Yuri groovled as Victor’s attention was tugged towards Yuuri’s timid path in the cafeteria.

“I’m just worried about him,” Victor lied, facing Yuri’s scowl. “You did give him a concussion.”

“So those nasty love-dovey eyes you gave when he walked in?”

Victor went characteristically silent, and Yuri grinned in victory.

“I didn’t think he would be your type,” Yuri sniggered, but their attention was quickly stolen by someone who yelled, “Yuuri!”

The three turned to see a dark skinned, gangly kid with sparkling eyes part the crowd and tackle Yuuri.

“Phichit!” Yuuri cheered, and the smile was so bright that Victor may need to borrow Yuuri’s sunglasses. The two chatted happily and Victor saw that Yuuri’s shoulder weren’t drawn up in tension or his posture stiff, but relaxed and comfortable. This felt like the peak of Yuuri he had experienced when they were alone in the nurse’s office, leaping with life and something light and warm.

Yuri grumbled something harsh before dragging them away from the meeting and into the lunch line. His eyes would not leave how the two interacted with much ease. It made Victor want to figure out how to read souls, to see what characteristics attracted Yuuri, or what wavelengths matched for them to emit a pleasant chord. 

Yuri elbowed him hard in the stomach, causing him to snap back with anger.

“What was that for?!”

“Because you can’t stop making goo-goo eyes at the pig over there,” Yuri spat back, shoving a tray into his hands. 

“Come on, I’m fucking hungry and tired of dealing with your bullshit.”

 

**____________________________________**

 

The day ended, and everyone went home. Victor was mobbed by people, asking questions and the classic let’s-get-to-know-each-other,-maybe-you-will-be-my-weapon route that too many had tried and failed. 

After entertain people all day, Victor dragged Yuri away and back into the school, where they were scheduled to handle their detention with Femme Fatale herself. It didn’t matter to the two, seeing as they went home with Yakov anyway hours after the student body left. Victor guided his cousin to library, which was deserted so early in the year and so late in the day. Femme Fatale was sitting at a table with a pile of work, handing them a sheet to sign before they slide into their spots at tables and worked. Victor ended up pulling out a notebook of doodles while Yuri sat down and did his homework.

A part of Victor that infuriated Yuri was how Victor was notorious for not studying, doing homework the morning before class, but managing to be top of his class. It almost made Yuri believe that the school was for idiots, but Yuri knew that he would beat Victor for top of the class. After all, the people at the top of their class are destined to become a Death Scythe.

The library door opened and closed, the two boys perking up. 

“Yuuri, _anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no_?” Femme Fatale asked, speaking to the boy with black hair and tinted sunglasses.

He answered in the same language, fatigue apparent by his tone. 

Victor was so stunned to find Yuuri there and talking to the woman so normally that he didn’t have time to savor how his tongue worked around the words and rolled them into an elegant flow. 

Now there was a question to his words, his head nodding towards Yuri and Victor. Victor felt his heart leap into his throat and almost let words out, but Fatale answered, Yuuri frowning. Yuuri turned towards the two, and Victor met the dark tint of sunglasses with eyes he knew were on his. They quickly turned back to Fatale, speaking again and stepping off into a corner of the library.

Victor’s eyes followed his retreat, before they turned back to Femme Fatale, who was eyeing him suspiciously before turning back to her work, a hidden smirked faced towards her work. Victor looked at Yuri, who was giving him an odd look before turning back to scratching out his work. 

After a few minutes, Victor asked to get up and grab a book, Fatale obliging with an unsure tone. Victor stepped in the direction of Yuuri, intently stepping into the reaches of the library. Victor finally spotted the boy, curled in a comfortable chair, legs hung over the edge with sunglasses balanced on the work piled next to his chair, earbuds in and still. Victor suspected he was asleep, because he breathing was shallow and slow and he didn’t stir when Victor stepped into the row. 

Victor pulled a book, and saw that sure enough, Yuuri’s eyes were closed, face set in a neutral, peaceful expression. It gave Victor sit back and pick out how long the boy’s eyelashes was, how soft his skin looked, how exquisite his lips would probably taste-

 _OKAY_ _TIME TO GO_ Victor thought, turning away with a blush across his face at the betraying thoughts, walking away from the sleeping beauty.

 

**____________________________________**

 

The days passed, the headaches lessening and the next day, the sunglasses were thrown in his backpack. Even though it was a minor conscious, Yuuri could not deny how much more sleep he needed, having to taking naps between intervals of work to keep his mind working. He sat with Phichit during lunches, worked through the days, and spent his hours in the library after school finishing up his work. 

Yuuri truthfully found much of his school work boring without the practical aspect. While the physical, hands-on practice stressed him out for his anxiety, he enjoyed it more than the pounds of paper he was given over the course of the year. 

After sitting out of his fifth day of partner training, Yuuri was feeling uneasy about the whole practice. He was terrified because he wasn’t going to be able to have a partner with the rate the people’s souls were resonant with each other. He was the only person in the class who could read people’s souls, as of right now, and he could see them coming together, finding a pleasant harmony that Yuuri had only dreamed of achieving.

“Hey.”

Yuuri turned to see Victor standing there in a dark green button up with a collar to cover his neck and baggy dark grey pants tucked into brown laced up boots.  
“Hey!” Yuuri squeaked out, his composure zapped by Victor’s stare.

Yuuri had noticed Victor around school, catching glimpses of his crystal blue eyes or his shining silver hair through crowds of people. What Yuuri hadn’t noticed was how much their paths crossed, because Victor was _everywhere._ Not just because he was in the same class as Yuuri, but outside of school even. He found him walking down deserted hallways, passing through the rows of bookshelves at the end of the day, even early in the morning before school, when he was sure the teachers and the three were the only people present.

“Is it okay if I sit here?” Victor asked sweetly, ignore the pitch of a startled Yuuri. 

Victor had been trying to broach the topic of a resonance for sometime. Every time he passed him, he wanted desperately to ask if he was still interested, or when he wanted to try, but as the week passed along and Yuuri’s eyes left his the moment they connected, Victor decided to take the initiative. 

Yuuri nodded his head, unsure if his voice would betray him. Victor slide next to him on the bench, looking out at the partners and observing with a sad eye what he hoped would be his shortly.

“Why aren’t you practicing with the rest?” Yuuri asked after his curiosity killed his anxiety.

He sighed heavily. “Fatale gave me a week off from partner practicing for the argument in homeroom,” but then he turned towards Yuuri. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri manage to say straight. “I forgive you.”

Victor smiled with his eyes, tugging his smile to his cheek so that his eyes crinkled onto Yuuri’s warm face. Yuuri had to turn his head to hide the growing pink that was accumulating across his face because seeing the man that use to reside on his walls sitting there looking at him like that was too much. 

“So, why are you sitting out?” Victor asked, his wrist crossed in his lap and legs folded in comfort poise.

“Oh, I-I got a minor concussion, so I have to sit out,” Yuuri explained.

“I’m sorry,” Victor frowned, Yuuri waved him off. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri was a little startled by the sincerity, but answered. “I’m okay. Just a little tired,” Yuuri rubbing an eye on cue. 

“I’m glad.”

Yuuri saw how Victor was looking at him with a hand to his cheek and a dreamy smile, something that felt so genuine and private that Yuuri thought he was hallucinating. Yuuri’s face turned pink under consideration, Victor finding Yuuri’s blush adorably endearing. 

A thought hit Victor aside the head at that moment. 

_Did Yuuri remember anything? How he lit something warm that Victor found unfamiliarly pleasant? How he joyously asked Victor to be his weapon? How he thought that being Victor’s meister sounded nice?_

“Do you, by any chance, remember what happened when you got a concussion?” Victor asked out of the blue, Yuuri’s face turning red in embarrassment and hiding his face in the collar of his sweatshirt.

“It’s okay,” Victor patted. He was about to say he would like to try to resonant, but Yuuri stepped in before.

“I must have made a fool of myself,” Yuuri groaned, shame and humiliation brew in his stomach.

“You didn’t, I promise you that.” Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes because he said it like he meant it, a fond smile across his lips that drew in the frazzled energy of feelings swirling around Yuuri’s head like a static. 

Yuuri let out a small huff of relief, Victor leaning in ever so slightly. 

“So, I take it you don’t remember?” 

Yuuri shook his head, a small relief blooming in Victor’s chest that it wasn’t intentional and that it was purely a concussed memory’s work that the two hadn’t talked.

“So, are you a weapon or…?” Victor prompted, hoping to bring a sense of certainity to the uncertainty of their first meeting. 

“I’m a meister,” Yuuri nodded.

“Well a meister like you must have a pretty good weapon,” Victor complimented, but saw a dip in Yuuri’s features that told Victor that he had struck something.

“I don’t have a partner,” Yuuri conceded, his eyes averted in guilt.

_So that’s why he asked me to be his weapon._

“It’s okay. I don’t have one either,” Victor told, a shared loneliness that drew Yuuri’s eyes back. “You know, maybe we~” Victor held out while stealing a glance at Yuuri, who eyes widened with realization.

If someone had told Yuuri Katsuki that he would be offered the chance to resonant with none other than Victor Nikiforov himself, he wouldn’t have believed you, but here he was. Victor, offering a chance at a resonance, and Yuuri, sitting their dumbly will he tried to figure out if it was all some prank. Still, some part of Yuuri was screeching in glee and taking pride in holding Victor’s eye, even if it was for a few moments. 

“You want to resonant with me?” Yuuri asked, a chord higher than he intended and cringing at how stupid he sounded. 

“If you want to try,” Victor said nonchalantly, but everything in him was desperate to try. Yuuri felt so different than everyone he had come across and so genuine and he couldn’t figure out what or why or how but he wanted to know dammit. 

The bell rang and people started to stream back into the castle, conversing animatedly and laughing. Yuuri threw the book in his bag and hoisted it across a shoulder, hesitating to leave.

“So, after school?” Yuuri promised, turning into Victor’s lit up features. 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no - What are you doing here? (this is google translate so I sorry if this is wrong)
> 
> ( U 3 U ) <3


	3. a definite connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, I'm queer, get use to it!   
> (That's a vine reference, I'm just greeting everyone)
> 
> So I decided to be nice and not put things in Japanese so that everyone doesn't have to visit Google Translate and instead put everything spoken in Japanese in italicized braces { }. 
> 
> If there are any corrections or typos, hmu in the comments because I am v tired and it's 2am for me.

Yuuri thoughts bounced all over the place. The fatigue from his concussion and his school work with the promise he made with Victor was feeding his mounting anxiety, effectively destroying his focus. For the rest of the school day, he tried to retain any information, but was struggling to keep his mind on mission protocols or witch strategies past stray worries and daydreams.

A small part of him was excited at the chance to resonant with The Victor Nikiforov, but the enthusiasm quickly plummeted into dread.  _ Why did I even say that? He’s just taking pity on me for giving me a concussion. Wait, will my concussion mess with my wavelengths? What if I asked him to do it another time? Would we never end up trying if I postpone it? _

The final bell rang and everyone bolted out, leaving Yuuri to tread to the library quietly, like a noise would disturb his thoughts more. 

Minako was already there when he creaked open the door, typing a few keys on her computer before turning to see a blank expression.

_ {“Hey Yuuri, are you okay?”}  _ Minako questioned in Japanese, a small dip in her expression at the chase in Yuuri’s eyes. 

_ {“Yah, I’m just stressed.”} _

_ {“What’s wrong?”} _ Minako asked, a rare, maternal side peaking through her tone.

Yuuri shrugged in deflection but a whisper in his mind wanted to tell Minako why. In the end, it never came up because Yuri and Victor stepped. Yuuri’s view come upon the cousins, with Yuri stepping towards his usual seat and Victor following with a silent, smiling wave. Yuuri returned it with a pull of the lips and a gentle hand-shake of acknowledgement, a small comfort leaching into Yuuri’s soul.

_ {“When are you leaving?”}  _ Yuuri asked in Japanese.

_ {“Around seven. I have a meeting after school and then we can start the weekend.”} _

_ {“Okay, I might leave early.”} _ Yuuri stated as he started down the depths of the library.

_ {“Knock yourself out.”} _ Minako spoke with the wave of a hand, turning her focus away from Yuuri. 

Yuuri stepped into the shelves of musty tombs, stepping in a pocket of space where sound escaped in cryptic whispers and the ticks of time slowed. Yuuri knew full well that the students and teachers alike found the DWMA library to be less than hospitable. It made the library a perfect place to get away from people and lose himself in whatever facts or fiction books held. In actuality, it was just old and rarely visited, but it was a quiet place of Yuuri to come to when his anxiety was too loud. 

Yuuri took a shaky breathe out, gripping the strap of his bag securely and turning into the far corner, where a squishy, truthfully moldy chair awaited. He plopped himself down in the chair with his back to an arm his legs flung over the other arm. He rested his head against the cushion, deciding between doing homework or resting his eyes. In the end, he pulled out his phone to listen to music and a novel he was reading.

He was lost in the imaginations of the words until he felt the pull of a soul in the vicinity. He pulled out an earbud and heard the footsteps of someone searching. Shortly after, none other than the boy of his daydreams rounded the corner.

“Hey,” Victor stage-whispered, Yuuri pulling out the second earbud.

“Hello. D-do you need anything?”

“No,” Victor laughed lightly, leaning against the opposite bookshelf and head dipping down so that the curtain of hair fell in front of his face. However, it did not hide that oh so charismatic, gorgeous smile. “No, I wanted to check to see if we were still on.”

“Oh.” In all honesty, Yuuri was still debating if he should go home early or follow through with his promise, but seeing the look on Victor’s face that yelled  _ please say yes _ and, when looking closely, the longing in Victor’s soul, Yuuri cemented his choice. “Sure. Yah, we can still do it. I mean, if you still want to?”

“Yes,” Victor shook his head, a smile sliding wider onto his face. “I’m still happy to try.”

Yuuri nodded his head, a joy spreading across his face. For one dorky moment, the two traded the satisfaction of a fulfilled ulterior motive (to their after school meet up).

“I should get going,” Victor broke away, the overly bright smile still on his face.

“Take care,” Yuuri waved, Victor responding with a “you too,” before reluctantly stepping away. Yuuri resumed his reading, or, tried, because he ended up rereading the same paragraph three times. His mind was clearly not in the pages. 

After enough time had passed, Yuuri gave up on the book and instead watched something on his phone. Still, something in the way Victor looked made him pause his show. He looked so... elated.  _ He’s probably always like that when he tries a resonance.  _ It was common knowledge that the famed weapon was meisterless, and had attempted resonance with many meisters before Yuuri.  _ Will I just be another unsuccessful meister?  _ It was the first time Yuuri was attempting a resonance of his own. Minako had trained with him one-on-one for fighting and soul reading, but he was concerned how it would apply to the real world.

Yuuri sighed to himself, feeling a familiar pull in his gut when the walking fantasy himself knocked on a shelf to announce his arrival. Yuuri promptly stuffed his things into his messenger bag and followed him out of the library.

“You and the principal seem close,” Victor commented, turning to see Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri hummed and nodded his head, not furthering the explanation.

“How do you know each other?”

“She trained me.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Victor stated enthusiastically, Yuuri’s eyes sliding back to Victor, as if asking to continue the conversation. “I trained here and there, but Yakov, excuse, Mr. Feltsmen, has been keeping an eye on me since I got here.”

“That’s nice,” Yuuri said unnecessarily, but it seemed the opposite to Victor, who foraged on in both conversation and journey. Victor went on about the classes and teachers, Yuuri adding his brief, personal opinions. By the time the two were lost in conversation, they had found their own open, deserted area just outside of the castle.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Victor asked with a clap that made Yuuri jump.

Victor knew each meister employed different methods to testing resonances. Most people he had attempted a resonance with jumped in with weapon mood, the outcome typically strained muscles and frostbite, Victor’s tell for a forced resonance. A rare few took a more unconventional approach and spent time trying to predict Victor, a notoriously unpredictable person. One particular meister followed Victor for several days before conceding that they couldn’t resonant with him (they were memorably frustrating).  

Yuuri shifted on his feet and stared at Victor’s soul, something that had exceeded his body and hung around him in a pink ball of spiritual energy. He took a step back and observed how the top was flung out like tied up hair. 

“Um, I just need a minute.”

Victor sat down patiently with his legs crossed while Yuuri followed suit after marveling at the design of experiences and sentiments for longer than necessary. As Yuuri sat in front of him, Victor noticed how tense Yuuri’s shoulders were and how intense his eyes were, an unknown part of Victor feeling uneasy. 

“How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine,” Yuuri nodded, his eyes not leaving the center of Victor’s chest. 

Victor laughed, secretly bitter at the word  _ fine _ because anyone knew that that particular word was a poor cover for how someone was. He looked into Yuuri’s expression, which was hard set on its task but faltered for a moment to look into Victor’s gaze.

Yuuri’s heart was pounding. He was here, sitting in front of Victor. For a single moment, he could relish in the attention. The way the color in his eyes ebbed and flowed like an ocean wave was hypnotic. It seemed to quiet the signals in his head so that all he could feel was the back and forth of Victor’s irises, like he was experiencing the rock of the surf through the boy’s soul. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, discovering how he would drown in Victor’s gaze if he looked into it for too long. Even with his vision gone, he knew that Victor was based on the chill. It was fitting for someone who was so calm and collected to possess a cool atmosphere, something that clearly translated to Victor’s demeanor. Yuuri let out a steady breathe to reset his mind, focusing on the energies crackling around him and how they vibrated through the air. 

He had never attempted a resonance. While learning to harness the ability to perceive souls, Minako noticed how her pupil was more attuned to a soul’s finer attributes and general aura. Yuuri would argue he was more sensitive. It’s what made him an excellent at soul reading but it made him wonder if it would make him capable of a resonance.

In his mind’s eye, he catalogued how great the wavelength was, the distance between each dip and rise, the science to each chord until it all melted into feelings, emotions, and expressions. He familiarized himself with it, laced it together with his own being, until pieces and edges started to click together. Yuuri couldn’t be sure how long it took, but as the first segments of something came together, the process became more natural.

Once the last part was plug into place, it was like a jolt of electricity struck the pair. Victor visibly startled. The best way he could describe the sensation was a ghost limb attached to nothing. Yuuri’s eyes opened, his body significantly softer and pleasant, stepping up and looking down at a stunned Victor.

“I’m ready.”

Victor scrambled up from his seat, a meaningful connection of their eyes held as they felt whatever this was. A strike of anxious energy passing through the air, unsure where it is coming from but unknowingly understanding it. 

“Let’s try this out.”

Suddenly, Victor’s body disappeared in blink of light with something physical in Yuuri’s hand. A ring blade.

The weapon was warm, like he had held it for a while. There was a piercingly sharp purple blade set inside a circle of fiery orange metal that ran out red like licks of flames. It had three handles, each an equal distance away from each other. The ring of sharp curves was perfectly balanced, the metal almost singing with energy.

They hesitated. The resonance seemed easy, almost pleasant, but it didn’t stop the two from waiting for some spike of pain or flare of cold to whip through their resonance. After a reasonable amount of time, nothing happened. Not a single iota of hurt flicked across their connection, only the powerful emotions and feelings of the two, with Yuuri adjusting here and there to accommodate. 

“So, how is it going?”

Yuuri almost dropped the blade, and turned the blade and saw a reflection of Victor thrown back, his shirt was gone. 

Yuuri blushed and turned the reflection away from his view. “It’s good!” he spoke, a shake in his voice that he knew gave him away. He flipped the blade out from him and held out, a sharp of the blade pointed out powerfully. 

For a moment, Victor basked in the tangles of emotion and thought. The resonance he had experienced were disjointed static at best, but this was a crystal clear connection that he didn’t comprehend where his feelings started or ended. What amazed him was how effortless it was to reach between his own mind and the physical connection to touch an emotion that wasn’t his own, but his partner. 

_ Partner. _

The thought sent Victor into a spiral of giddiness, a feeling bounced back and forth between the weapon and meister. They could make this work. They could do this. There  _ were  _ making this work. They  _ were _ doing this. 

The blade left Yuuri’s hold and Victor reappeared, a blooming brightness enveloping his soul because  _ he could resonant with someone. _ One of Victor’s deepest worries was that he would be forever alone, without a partner, much less another soul, fending for himself, amassing fame as a powerful weapon with no claim, and leaving him open to any meister or all requirements. 

_ Not anymore. _

Victor started laughing, his heart floating in his chest, and rising with each joyous sound, a rebounding sound in his chest as Yuuri joined and somehow the realization ended with them embracing, in disbelief but extremely happy that their fears were proven wrong. That what they had, whatever it was, was tangible and real. A relationship that was defined on expressions that were transmitted from one’s soul.

Victor pulled Yuuri’s shoulders away from his own the moment he started to melt. Under the warmth of Yuuri’s strong arms and the smell of Yuuri’s shampoo, the hurricane in his head was spiraling out of his hold. He futilely hoped to maintain a safe distance, but, then again, any distance with Yuuri in his eye wasn’t safe. 

“Sorry, I got a little carried away,” Victor grinned back (clearly not sorry).

“No, it’s-it’s okay,” Yuuri excused politely, a fond glint across his eyes that assured Victor that the feeling was mutual.

Victor swept his hair back into place and coughed out whatever emotion was lodged in his throat, before a quiet covered the pair’s thoughts. 

“Oh,” Victor let out, before holding out his hand, Yuuri knowing full well what it was offering at the other end. A partnership.

Yuuri took the hand, his hand trembling lightly, but Victor gripping it tightly. 

“So you’ll be my partner?” Victor clarified with a seriousness that usually didn’t occupy his features. The intensity of his gaze was the only give away, making Yuuri falter in his response. 

“Um, sure? Yes. I mean...Yeah.”

Victor’s features flashed in joy, not giving Yuuri not enough time to revel in the same feeling. 

“Splendid!” Victor exclaimed. Finally, their hands separated and Victor put a finger to his lip like he was questioning something with his warm heart-shaped smile. “Then I guess we should move in together, partner.”

_ This is it. This is the end of me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you wanted to know, their meeting in the nurse's office and the anxiety between the two before their resonance was Yuuri having mini resonances with Victor. I just thought it would be fun through in some metaphorical foreshadowing. Also it’ll become apparent later on, but Yuuri is gifting at resonating with people because he is so sensitive to souls and able to deeply express his soul’s wavelengths (similar to how he skates). 
> 
> In the anime, when Soul and Maka have a strained resonance, Maka burns her hands. I took some artistic liberty and instead of making it a burn, I changed it for a freeze because, you know, ice. Also they do all of this shouting and from a shonen anime standpoint, it’s neat, but from a writing standpoint, it’s kinda garbage (sorry), so it’s leaves more natural transitions and less shouting.
> 
> The last scene is taken from the fanart (see great first impressions notes for links, i'll put them in later) that this idea was based off, so after this, it's free real estate (I'm sorry, I'm in a memey mood, it's a little to late for me to be talking like a normal person).
> 
> Sitting in chair incorrectly is a gay thing and so excuse my gay child for sittting in a chair abnormally, it’s just a way of life (believe me, you should see me around the house, it’s pretty bad). 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE KUDOS, COMMENTS AND SUPPORT!!! <333  
> I was honestly blown away with how many people really loved this and it makes me so happy that people feel the same about something that I love so it's just all so lovely. :)
> 
> If you're interested, go to my tumblr @ijustoi   
> Not much goes on there, I just like a lot of post and occasional reblog some stuff, but if you have any good recommendations or prompts, I'm happy to take whatever.


	4. please insert here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeeyy  
> soooo  
> it's been a while.........anyway, here's something to make up for my literal three months of silence.

After the two traded contacts in various forms of social media, Yuuri excused himself to recuperate, Victor fawning over him to “take care of yourself” and telling him “I’ll check in later!” Was it tooth-decaying sweet? Undeniably. Did he deserve this, whatever Yuuri would call his connection with Victor?...No.

So here Yuuri was, being lame and cooking comfort katsudon at 8pm on a Friday night to hopefully cook out the anxiety in his system. 

He dashed the two bowls with green onions, picked up the bowls, and laid one tantalizing meal on Yuuri’s right side, where Minako sat during meals, and one where Yuuri slide down. He had restraint while he could stuff his face with small bits of food (quite unprofessional but not regrettable) but with his reward so close, his resolve to wait for Minako was crumbling by the second. The smell was making Yuuri’s mouth water and making him seriously contemplating eating with his fingers like a caveman.

“I’m home!” Minako called, Yuuri feeling some release in his plight and stepping from table to get something to drink, and _chopsticks, that’s what I was forgetting_ Yuuri thought, snatching two packets of chopsticks from the container on the island. 

“Sorry, I didn’t clean after my self,” Yuuri apologized reflectively, flashing back to the various exhausted moments of disapproval after Yuuri had piled pot after pan in the sink.

“It’s all good,” Minako waved off, setting her bag down and taking up her seat in front of her meal. “What are we celebrating tonight?”

Yuuri shrugged but his little secret must have spread across his face because Minako waited patiently.

“It was a good day,” Yuuri spoke vaguely, handing her the chopsticks, breaking his own, rubbing them together, and eating the pork cutlet like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Yuuuuri,” Minako drew out, pressing into the question more firmly.

Yuuri wanted to shout it to the world. _Guess what world!? I resonated with Victor Nikiforov!_ Despite how he had food in his mouth and had cooked out his anxiety, he still had this dark need to prove himself. He needed to show other people that he was worthy of this surprising turn of events (but if he was being honest with himself, he knew he would fall below people’s expectations. He always did.)

“Come on, let’s eat. This looks delicious,” Minako compliments, slipping the food into her mouth and giving Yuuri his way out of the conversation.

Yuuri remained locked into his thoughts, letting them run across his mind until he worked himself back up from where he was when he got home. Panicking because he had all of the expectations of Victor’s two hundred million Instagram followers, eighty million Twitter followers, and every single person who loved his five-book series. Terrified because he had to see Victor every day and pretend to be a functioning human being instead of a dying mess. Dreading when he would eventually leave for someone better. 

“How was your first week of school?”

Yuuri was torn from his thoughts and summed up his week with a shrug. He doesn’t want to talk about Victor; the experience is still raw enough that he knows something inside of him will break if he has to explain that change. He’s been able to ignore the beeping on his phone by turning the phone on Do Not Disturb and throwing on some low music but he knows he will have to confront whatever terror waits from him on the internet until he’s in a room alone with Minako not peaking at his soul.

Minako’s ability to see souls gives her more liberty to poke Yuuri in uncomfortable place. Yuuri doesn’t hate her; she just has a tendency to jab a little to hard and send Yuuri in a mental spiral and then not understand her mistakes, but Yuuri still loved Minako like an aunt. She taught him how to read souls, how to fight, how to move, how physical exercise helped him manage his mental issues, and the theory behind resonating. Nevertheless, she has her times where her meisters-don’t-cry and badly-interpreted-situation overcame her intention to comfort. Yuuri understand she’s trying but the history makes him feel like he couldn’t show his pained interior. 

“Did you make any new friends at least?” Minako tosses out, taking a sip of the sake. 

Yuuri shrugs again. He doesn’t want to say Victor is his friend because they’ve been around each other for less than five minutes (excluding class time) and the only person he’s been able to socialize without panicking about introductions has been Phichit (mostly because he had inserted himself in Yuuri’s life. _Extroverts_ Yuuri thinks humorously).

“Do you like the DWMA?” Minako ask self-consciously, like she cared about his opinion.

“I always have. It’s different from summers but I like my classes.”

Minako was trying to get the international aspect of the DWMA standing and to assist with the school’s prestige, she had started a summer-long camp for budding meisters and weapons. The counselors, who were just students in need of a summer job, were laizze-faire about what they taught and tended to tell them tales or help them resonant. Yuuri had always been a quiet kid, so, naturally, he had been adopted by the two extroverts of his grade, Phichit and Chris. Phichit, despite his influential social media presence and sundry of friend, stuck to Yuuri while Chris got pulled towards Victor’s circle of gossip in a cosmically round-about way.

“Is everything okay? No headaches or light sensitivity,” Minako asked, waving the chopsticks around.

Yuuri shook his head, the concussion far off in his mind.

Once Minako had become tired of the curt responses, the silence persisted until they were both done with their meal. She sent Yuuri off with a good night and went to clean the dishes. “Payment for that slice of heaven,” Minako shrugged as she pushed Yuuri off and turned towards the sink.

Yuuri was too tired to complain. He just just plugged in his phone, changed in a worn shirt and a fresh pair of boxers, and burrowed into bed, fall asleep so quickly for the first time in years. 

 

**____________________________________**

 

Victor did not go to sleep till twilight (whenever that was).

His mind could not stop chasing Yuuri. The boy that stood out despite how he wanted to fade into the background. The boy with the burning smile and blossom-colored cheeks. The boy with the quiet power to tilt Victor’s world.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest and absentmindedly thought what love felt like. This wasn’t love (yet). More affection than anything. A deep affection with the meister to his weapon just as the sun has a connection with moon. 

_Okay, maybe I’m spinning this around too much… Or maybe I’m not._

So for the few moments of blissful ignorance and scorching hope, Victor was going to fantasize the mystery of his meister. 

Did Yuuri know how beautiful he was? Imagining him in a tux, his pajamas, even shirtless, had Victor’s guilt creeping in. How close would they be? Would they burn out like Lilia and Yakov or will they retire old and happy with their lives? 

_What would he think of Makkachin?_

Victor darted up and grabbed his phone, typing a text to join the dozen other.

(Despite how he said he wanted to be partners with Yuuri, anyone who could not stand dogs remained unsavory in his book [unless they were allergic; that is understandable].)

He scrolled through the flurry of messages he sent Yuuri.

_Okay, so maybe I needed to chill._

He set down the phone and started to feel the fatigue of the week catch on his eyelids. His first week at the DWMA had been brutal not in just the academic sense but in the social sense. 

Victor noticed his presence had started a disconnected fan club. Don’t get him wrong, he liked the attention and love, but when everyone was running around asking to be their weapon and to try a resonance with them or their friend or take a selfie with the celebrity, the negatives start to seem to outweigh the positives. 

Victor sighed. 

Now he had to tell people. He had to announce to the world that Victor Nikiforov was a taken weapon and not break hearts in the process. Victor wasn’t dumb; he knew part of his appeal was that he was a meisterless weapon against the world but he can’t treat Yuuri like a side character. Yuuri has been the only person in the world to resonant with him; he deserved a special place in Victor’s story. 

He inklings of thoughts. Social media. Standing on the tables in the cafeteria to announce to the world. At a press meeting. Just showing up with Yuuri at his next scheduled mission. All of the scenarios feel into forgotten thoughts as he lazily drifted to sleep. 

 

**____________________________________**

 

“YUURI!”

Minako’s heavy footsteps and the sound of his door opening alarm him enough to jolt from bed.

“You didn’t tell me about your partnership!” she shouted, but sounds were still stuck down the tunnel of his sleep and his thoughts were slow to process.

He swore he had this dream where he had resonated with Victor Nikiforov, but Minako just said partnership?

“What?” Yuuri asked ineloquently, groping for his glasses to get ready for the on-slot. 

“Victor Nikiforov’s mentor is calling me saying we needed to me up to discuss the partnership you have with him.”

“Wait, I have to meet with Yakov!” Yuuri startled.

“Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me you resonated?! We would have celebrated!” Minako insisted. She almost sounded...hurt?

“I-I didn’t know how you would react.”

Minako audibly paused.

“Well, I am proud of you, Yuuri. I also think you’re excited as well.”

Despite how the compliment burned his cheeks, the assumption made him clam up like usual. Yuuri hated being told how he felt or he was suppose to feel. When you live with a chemical imbalance in your brain, being told how you’re suppose to feel or react doesn’t sooth your conscious.

“When is the meeting with Yakov?” Yuuri deflected.

“It’s this afternoon at the DWMA. We were going to use a practice room.”

“Okay, I’ll get up.”

Minako left shortly after and Yuuri looked over at his bedside table at his phone. 

 

> **_Messages (12) - Victor <3 Nikiforov_ **

_Oh shit this isn’t a dream._

_(also he needed to change Victor’s name or people will assume he was his boyfriend)_

**Yesterday** 4:13

 

> **hey! this is Victor**
> 
> **how are you feeling? did you get home safe?**
> 
> **i hope its okay that i told my mentor. he told me you trained under Femme Fatale, which is pretty awesome!**
> 
> **also i think we should give the russian Yuri a nickname. something classy that also says, “i will fight you”**
> 
> **got any suggestions?**
> 
> **i am beat! i am going to bed so text me when you wake up**
> 
> **good night :)**
> 
> **Today** 12:11
> 
> **hey, weird question, how do you feel about dogs?**
> 
> **good morning!!!**
> 
> **one of my housemates, Mila, says we should call russian Yuri zlaya koshechka (it means angry kitty in russian).**
> 
> **thoughts?**

It looked like Victor was having a conversation with a wall, and by a wall, he meant Yuuri. Yuuri tried to process all of the words on the screen (including the 12am text about if he liked dogs because who doesn’t like dogs?) but ended up staring at the screen for so long that the phone turned off by itself. 

Yuuri turned the phone back to the text messages and replied. 

 

> **Good morning. Sorry, I crashed when I got home. I wasn’t feeling great but I’m doing okay now. Also I love dogs but I would refrain from calling Yuri an angry kitten. Why does Yuri need a nickname in the first place?**

Yuuri expected three minutes to breathe but apparently he only got three seconds.

 

> **I LOVE DOGGOS TOO THEY ARE THE BEST**
> 
> **[makka.jgp]**
> 
> **THIS IS MAKKACHIN**
> 
> **sorry, that was aggressive**
> 
> **also im glad youre feeling better**
> 
>  
> 
> **That’s okay, it’s good to feel passionate about your love for doggos. Is Makkachin your dog?**
> 
>  
> 
> **also its confusing calling you both yuri so we need to give him a nickname**
> 
> **yep!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Why don’t we just give me a nickname?**
> 
>  
> 
> **how high is your dog tolerance level? because i know i can get on other yuri’s nerves if i send too many pictures of makkachin**

“Yuuri! You’re breakfast is getting cold!” Minako called from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Yuuri called back, not making a move to get up.

 

> **yuri is the younger than me so therefore, i am his elder and can bestow whatever name i see fit**
> 
> **I grew up with a dog so I would like to think I have a pretty high dog tolerance. And I would recommend asking permission from other Yuri first before you give him a nickname.**

Yuuri threw off the covers and put on a pair of shorts to walk into the kitchen, with a cup of mint tea and a celebration cake on the table. A double-decker waffle tower dyed blue with chocolate chips and M&Ms.  

“Happy partnership!” Minako cheered, spinning around in a circle and sashaying towards the refrigerator to get some maple syrup. 

Yuuri snorted at the display, cutting into the tower of waffles and taking a bit of the chocolate delight. It tasted great as always and with syrup, it tasted sinful.

When Yuuri first got to the DWMA, he was a picky eater. He didn’t like much and being exposed to the more Westernized palette of cuisine forced him have to leap out of his comfort zone. One of the first western foods that he had fallen in love was waffles. So when big events happened, arrivals, departures, awards, something memorable, Minako would make waffles (the blue dye was the latest addition). 

Yuuri absentmindedly checked his phone again and saw that he had more text from Victor but set his phone down before he dropped syrupy waffle into his lap. Instead, he scrolled through Instagram, liking one of Phichit’s artsy photos of his hamster, [ a meme about being gay ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3pHdtplS_Y/?igshid=1j6j9q7o64iky) , [ a shirt that he bookmarked to buy later ](https://natalikoromoto.dog/products/dog-fan-club-unisex-t-shirt?variant=3731639926824&utm_campaign=Facebook+Shop&utm_source=IGShopping&utm_medium=Social), and someone’s finsta about this week sucking ass.

He set down his phone and finished eating the celebration cake in record time once he realized he still needed to get ready to meet Victor’s mentor.

 

**____________________________________**

 

Victor was sitting on the couch selecting various pictures and videos of Makkachin to send to Yuuri. 

 

> **i hope these are satisfactory**
> 
> **there are a lore more where that came from**

Since Yuuri didn’t seem to replying at light-fast speeds, Victor thought of what else he could talk about.

 

> **it’s more fun to torture him if we dont ask permission**
> 
> **also you said you grew up with a dog?**

Victor clicked off the message app to cut himself off from talking to Yuuri. Instead, he opened Twitter, liked several relatable tweets, and retweeted one of Chris’s more memeable statements. 

Chris was a fast friend of Victor’s. Chris and Victor had an uncanny number of similarities that they found each other good friends pretty easily. Despite how he still treat him differently for his fame and how he assumed that Victor was too good for him, Chris definitely made things interesting.

It was weird, making friendships outside of the image. Now that he was at the DWMA, surrounded by normal people like Chris and Phichit and not celebrities wearing a mask, he felt like he could breath a little easier.

“Vitya, it’s time to head out,” Yakov grumbled, dressed up like he was ready to teach.

“Fine,” Victor huffed, clambering out of the couch.

They walked most of the way to the school in silence, Victor glancing at his phone at the message Yuuri sent him and wanted to reply.

 

 

> **_Messages (3) - Yūri Katuski <333_ **
> 
> Slide to see Notifications
> 
> **This is my dog. I don’t have him with me but he lives with my parents in Japan.**

“We’re about to walk up some stairs so I would recommend not looking at your phone,” Yakov nipped, stepping up the long staircase to the castle.

“Isn’t there such a thing as multi-tasking?”

Yakov grunted his answer, Victor still obliging to his mentor’s instructions.

Victor didn’t know why but he had started noticed how little Yakov talked. The two had known each other for most of Victor’s life and along with a sturdy relationship, developed a comfortable silence. Maybe Victor saw it now because of how he interacted with Yuuri in a similar fashion. Victor did most of the talking and while it wasn’t born out of implicit understanding like Yakov, there was still this thoughtful silence that Yuuri toted around. 

“Be careful with them.”

“Hm?”

“With your new meister. You two are new to all of these feelings. Be understanding. You two are basically inserting yourselves into each other’s lives. You both have to get comfortable talking about the hard stuff or else what you have won’t survive.”

Victor looked in Yakov’s eyes, seeing the memories flit by. Victor swallowed the knot in his throat and threw on a paper mache smile. 

“I’m not selling my soul Yakov. We’re just meeting my partner.”

Yakov grunted in disapproval but Victor still held onto Yakov’s haunting words.

Victor had ghosts. He had always had drama and sorrows but there were still things you wouldn’t tell a camera. Things that few people knew and things that were hard to admit. Victor knew he kept a lot of himself and he rarely let out how he was feeling, so whatever happened, he knew if he wanted to keep what he had with Yuuri, he needed put Yuuri before himself (something he wasn’t use to but something he was willing to do). 

Victor followed Yakov into one of training rooms. The one they had walked into was covered in patches of red, cushioned floorspace and had an array of dummy weapons lining space on the walls. Yakov had flipped the lights on on his way in and the air was slightly musty and warm but the air conditioner was humming away.

Victor occupied his hands by starting to answer Yuuri’s text before the two Russians heard a door slam and quiet discourse.

Femme Fatale opened the door, donned in a color other than black and white but instead a red and dark grey. She held the door for Yuuri, who looked at Victor and Yakov and back to Femme Fatale, stepping in a shy distance away from his mentor as the two adults greeted each other and shook hands.

Yuuri looked at Victor and gave a weak smile, contrasting Victor’s wide grin. In the short distance, somehow Victor could feel Yuuri’s emotions. Victor guessed it was the resonance because he feel a humming in his head and a burn where Yuuri blushed. It was equally appreciated, adorable, and concerning.

“Victor, meet Minako,” Yakov introduced, Victor taking the hand to press a kiss to the top of it. 

“Don’t think you can sweet talk your way through me,” she spoke, a low threat in her voice.

“I would never do that to the famed Fatale,” Victor replied back smooth, feeling a spike in his gut that Victor assumed came from Yuuri. 

“Minako, it wasn’t Victor’s fault,” Yuuri grumbled, a heat to Yuuri’s cheeks burning hotter. 

“I take it we’re referring to the flying book incident?” Yakov asked, looking at the guilty party. 

“Can we just put it into the past?” Victor deflected, a rush in his voice that betrayed the  calm demeanor he was trying to retain. 

“Yuuri, I think you already know Yakov,” Minako pressed, Yuuri stepping up to take his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you sir,” Yuuri spoke, Yakov shaking back with a “pleasure to meet you too.”

They had their moment of established space before Minako pulled out a file tucked under her arm. 

“I brought everything you requested,” Minako started, holding up the file. “I just don’t have parent permission.”

“We need to work on that as well,” Yakov answered, eyes flitting to Victor and back to Minako before pulling out a folded, paper-clipped set of papers from the inside of his jacket. 

Yuuri and Victor didn’t ask what was in the file; they figured it was legal or routine paperwork for a partnership. After all, words could be binding but paper made it forever.

“Have you all discussed housing?” Yakov questioned Vitya, who looked from his mentor to Yuuri. Yuuri bursted bright red and quickly looked away in embarrassment, and squeaked a small, “no.”

“We’ll leave you two to come to a decision,” Femme Fatale spoke, shoes clicking away as Yakov followed after, talking in low voices.

In his haste, Victor forgot that partners could house together (and it seemed that Yuuri did too). 

It had been a long standing tradition from the times when there were clans of witches and roaming kishins that partnerships were created as a means of dependence but as the times had changed, the tradition has been slowly falling away. There were the occasional partners that decided to live in separate houses and those that grew entirely separate lives, but Victor had always figured he and his partner would live together.

“So...”

Victor could feel the embarrassment burn a hole in Yuuri, whose eyes flitted from Victor to a point above Victor’s shoulder. Victor found Yuuri’s embarrassment all the more endearing and understandable.

“I mean, I’m cool with anything,” Victor prompted, hoping to pull something out of Yuuri.

“I, um,” Yuuri fretted, ringing his hands out and taking a deep breathe out. 

“If you don’t want to, I’m-”

“NO, I mean,” Yuuri shouted, throwing his hands out in a halting stance before pulling them back to his body and ringing them back out. “I’m cool with anything too,” Yuuri answered timidly, in contrast to his loud interjection.

“Okay, do you want to live together?” Victor asked.

Yuuri’s eye burrowed into Victor’s neutral, forming a curious expression. Victor didn’t know what was spinning around Yuuri’s head (maybe a halo) but Victor thought about how with the way Yuuri was looking at him, Yuuri could be developing the power to see through him or uncover his small blossom of hope or even understand Victor’s backward wants. 

Maybe it was a little naive. Maybe it was a little cliche. Maybe it was a little self-center. Maybe it was just what Victor needed.

Yuuri shifted on his feet, seemingly coming to his answer. “Can we try it out first and then see how we feel?” Yuuri asked smally, settling short of the yes that Victor had been working towards. In the end, a positive maybe was good enough, Victor figured.

“That sounds good,” Victor shrugged, Yuuri shrugging along.

“I’m sorry if I’m being weird,” Yuuri laughed nervously, the buzzing a notch louder in Victor’s resonance. 

“You’re not being weird. I get it, it’s a little awkward. We meet a week ago and now we’re talking about moving in together.”

“I guess,” Yuuri shrugged, not giving himself the reassurance Victor hoped his words could have provided.

Victor was about to cajole Yuuri when the two adults walked up to them. 

“Come to an agreement?” Femme Fatale asked.

“We’re going to try living together for a while and see how we feel,” Victor explained, Minako frowning but not saying anything. Victor noticed how her eyes came to Yuuri before Yakov spoke. 

“Well, everything else has been arranged,” Yakov stated, not giving either teenager the chance to ask what had been arranged. “You two will have to work out housing.”

Victor and Yuuri nodded in unison, something warming Yuuri’s heart. Victor’s chest curled with happiness.

“We were about to head to lunch, would you like to join us?” Minako offered, smiling easily with the flow of a hand. 

Victor looked at Yakov hopefully, who sighed in response.

“What did you have in mind?”

 

**____________________________________**

 

Minako ended up bring them to a Japanese restaurant of a former student. She was one of the first international applicants and had come from a linage of meister and weapons, all of which had retired to small-town Japan. In light of their daughter’s acceptance, the family decided to move to Death City and start a restaurant while their daughter worked on her application. According to Minko, she’s attending a meister-weapon college called KOI. The only reason Yuuri found it of any interest was the fact that there were colleges for meister and weapons and made him wonder if he would ever go ad far as to go to a meister-weapon college. 

In the present, however, Yuuri was still off-kiltered by Victor, who would not stop looking at him and whenever Yuuri and Victor did lock eyes, Victor was smile brightly in response, like he had been presented with a gift. Plus, whenever Yuuri looked away, he felt a small dip in Victor’s soul from their resonance, like he was disappointed or sad.

Yakov and Minako were talking about old partner drama: who was with who, who had broken up or gotten together, what dissonance had occurred between partners. It was fairly boring considering that Yuuri knew none of the people mentioned or their importance in his life but he figured it would be more interesting in later years.

Victor reached out for Yuuri’s attention by bringing his phone up to show the picture that Yuuri had sent him.

“He’s really cute,” Victor stage-whispered, sending a hot brand right through Yuuri’s heart.

_God, how did it take so little for him to be so attractive?_

“Likewise. I mean, Makkachin is awfully cute as well,” Yuuri stumbled, the betraying blush burning right through his cheeks.

Victor smiled warmly before pulling his phone back to show off more pictures. 

“I know! He’s a litttle old but he’s so sweet,” Victor cooed, handing off his phone to Yuuri to look at.

“What about your dog? What’s his name? Or her.”

Yuuri’s embarrassed blush rose back before he weakly answered, “Vic-Vicchan.”

“Awwww that’s a cute name. Can I see a picture of him?”

Yuuri fumbled for his phone, to show off a few pictures of his dog sleep or leaping through waves or some other daredevil stunt.

“He’s adorable!” Victor cried, taking the phone from him to get a closer look.

Yuuri paused for a moment to see the smile on Victor’s face. It was different from the ones he had seen on posters and in interviews. No, this one felt more connected, like the expression matched the emotion. Yuuri could feel the contentment settle in his chest, like he wouldn’t object from remaining in this moment forever. Whether it was from Yuuri or Victor, who knew. 

“ _You look like you’re having a good time,”_ Minako spoke in Japanese, Yuuri’s cheeks erupting to a heat that would put fire to shame. Yakov noticed but didn’t say anything while Victor innocently asked, “what did she just say?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri brushed off, taking his phone back from Victor.

“Oh, could you teach me a few words in Japanese and I could teach you a few words in Russian?”

“Oh, sure,” Yuuri answered, Minako smiling at the pair. 

“ _Minako-sensei, here is your food,”_ one of the waiters spoke, setting down food. 

Yuuri and Minako took their chopsticks, snapped them in two, and rubbed them together like veterans, while Yakov and Victor copied their actions. Minako and Yakov had ordered separate meals but Victor decided to order what Yuuri had, which had meant that there was twice the katsudon on the table. 

“Vkusnyye!” Victor shouted as soon as the food hit his tongue, lapping up at the food like a starving man despite his fumbling with the chopsticks. The rest ate quietly, savoring the food with a reverence deserved of delicious food.

“What is this called?” Victor asked with his cheeks stuffed with rice and pork.

“Katusdon,” Yuuri answered.

“It’s Yuuri’s favorite,” Minako interjected, Victor chewing the rest of the food.

“I can see why,” Victor beamed at Yuuri.

Yuuri felt his heart pounding through his chest and that dripping dopamine in his head, like Victor was injecting him with liquid joy. Even if Yuuri didn’t have trash vision, he would swore he had caught some affection hanging on his eyes, almost Victor liked Yuuri. 

Yuuri was probably overreacting. It was probably a trick of the light. Victor could never like someone like Yuuri, especially after such a short time. 

Besides, it wasn’t like Yuuri was tolerable. He knew how annoying he could be, how much of a burden he knew he was, and especially how frustrated he made people. Honestly, he just was waiting for the shoe to drop between him and Victor.

“Are you doing anything fun tonight?” Victor asked, setting down his chopsticks.

“Probably not. Minako has a gala tonight so I’ll be home alone,” Yuuri explained, setting down his chopsticks to cut himself off from eating too much. 

“Ooo, do you want to spend the night?!” Victor asked excitedly before turning to Yakov. “Can Yuuri spend the night?”

“As long as train tomorrow,” Yakov grumbled, sipping at the water. 

“I’ll do it later in the afternoon,” Victor waved off. “Or may we can train together!”

“I think Yuuri needs to train with me before I can let him train with you,” Minako delicately explained. “I still need to talk to him about resonating and how it works.”

“But he can still sleep over?” Victor pleaded, and Yuuri never thought Victor Nikiforov would be _begging_ for time with Yuuri. Yuuri had always imagined this scenario to be the other way around.

“I don’t see why not,” Yakov shrugged, looking to Minako for any objections. 

Victor turned towards Yuuri, his face shining with an answer. Yuuri could _feel_ the brimming excitement charged in Victor’s body like it was part of Yuuri’s own emotion. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t, but all he knew was that he had made Victor this excitable, this happy, and it brought a sort of odd pride to him. 

Maybe that’s why the “sounds like fun” sounded so genuine on Yuuri’s tongue.

 

**____________________________________**

 

Victor was practically dancing with joy. 

Under Yakov’s instructions, Victor had to go home to clean up his mess of a room and to give the poor kid some air to breath (Yakov’s words, not his). They decided that Yuuri would be dropped off on the way to Minako’s gala at around seven, giving both of them time to prepare.

“You better not blow up the house,” Yakov warned, pointing at Victor. 

“And don’t start any drama,” Yakov instructed Yuri, who was lounging on the couch like a sleepy cat. 

“It’s not like I want to hang with any of Victor’s friends, much less his partner,” Yuri retorted, not looking up from his phone.

Victor didn’t comment, instead secretly stalking Yuuri’s instagram. He didn’t know what had started the line of thought but now he was following Phichit’s account to see if he could find some good pictures of Yuuri. 

He scrolled through twitter, liking and commenting and retweeting, until he went back to instagram, finding that Phichit had accepted his friend request. 

_Bingo._

Past the occasional hamster photo, there were groups shots, almost all of them featuring Yuuri. 

Victor was about to like and bookmark as many pictures of Yuuri as he could before the doorbell rang. Victor flew out of his spot at the kitchen table and opened the door to Yuuri with a backpack slung across one shoulder.

“Yuuri! Welcome!”

“Thank you for having me,” Yuuri greeted, stepping into the door and talking off his shoes at the doorway. “Is it okay if I leave my shoes here?” 

“Of course,” Victor exclaimed, Yuuri laying down his sneakers next to the door.

“Where should I leave my stuff?” Yuuri asked, holding up his bag.

“Oh, you can leave it in my room. Come on, I’ll bring you up to my room. Or I should just give you a tour. Would you like a tour?”

“Sure,” Yuuri shrugged.

Yuuri was promptly lead around the house by Victor who pointed out various odd features or casualties. Victor pointed out everything: the chair that Yuri’s cat sat in, the curtains that were mix-matched because Georgi had accidentally lit one on fire, where everyone slept, who they were, cliff-notes about them. 

“And this is my room!”

Victor’s room was painted an odd swirl of purple and pink, making the whole room come of magenta. Victor’s comfort was also purple with pink sheets and had far too many throw pillows on it (he had heard many times from Yuri). There was a bookcase, filled with awards, photographs with celebrities, and various trophies. There was a particular shelf with a full collection of his books next to several notebooks of different color, size, thickness, and tear. One was a clump of yellowed pages while there was a sleek black notebook, untouched except for the tabs sticking out of it.

Victor couldn’t help but notice how Yuuri’s eyes analyzed the collection of paper near the collection of his books.

“These are my journals,” Victor explained, taking a spiral-bound notebook off the shelf and opening to a random page. “The writers used them for direct quotes and it helped me recount a mission.”

Yuuri delicately took the copy. Yuuri read the section, taking in the words, the messy handwriting, running his finger over the crinkled pages, almost like he was trying to absorb the content of the book itself. Victor didn’t have the heart to interrupt Yuuri; clearly he was lost in whatever thoughts were floating around his head.

“Have you read any of my books?” Victor asked, unable to restrain himself with such precipitating silence.

“I’ve read all of them,” Yuuri blurted out, his cheeks flaring up at the admission. 

“Are you a fan?” Victor asked, smiling tugging at his cheeks.

Yuuri didn’t have the voice to answer beck and instead hid his burning face behind the notebook in embarrassment.

“I’m glad you’re a fan,” Victor laughed, cherishing how tender Yuuri was being. Victor gently pulled the notebook out of Yuuri’s hands to not give him anything to hide behind. “I’m a fan of you too.”

“I’m not famous though,” Yuuri murmured, looking at the various photos and awards. 

“No, but you’re pretty amazing,” Victor explained, hoping to be nonchalant about how much he meant it. 

“...So, got anything fun to do?”

 

**____________________________________**

 

The pair ended up ordering pizza, eating in Victor’s room carefully, and watching children’s cartoons on Victor’s computer. Yuuri admitted to having seen a snippets with his sister but Victor had seen every single episode and was up-to-date on all of the episodes coming out. After about three episodes, Yuuri was hooked and talking about how frustrating it was and asking why they weren’t together they were clearly in love. Eventually, the tables turned when Yuuri’s knowledge of vines outweighed Victor’s.

They were pretty anxious and awkward. They didn’t want to step on toes and didn’t want to force the other to do something they didn’t want to do until they ended up started a competition on who would be the most polite. The only reason they got anything do was because Victor offered the first show and had to force Yuuri to choose something to watch. 

Once midnight, Yakov knocked on their door and told them to go to sleep, which was their queue to turn off the lights and try to go to sleep.

Victor slept in his bed and Yuuri set up a blow-up bed on the ground next to Victor’s bed but with the lights out and blackout curtains drawn, everything was pitch black. 

“Hey Yuuri.”

“Yah?”

“Are you awake?”

“Yah.”

“Do you want to talk some more before we go to bed?”

“Sure.”

“Come up here.”

Yuuri opened is eyes, feeling for the bed to climb up on. He crawled to the bottom of the bed and set his head on top of one of the many throw pillows at the foot of Victor’s bed. Judging by his voice, Victor had shifted closer to Yuuri, bring his voice to a loud whisper.

“Do you want to play a game?”

“Sure.”

“How about 20 Questions?”

“I’ve never played before.”

“Me neither...I’ll go first...What is your favorite color?”

“Blue...I don’t know what to ask.”

“It doesn’t have to simple. It can be something super secret.”

“Okay, what is your deepest darkest fear?”

“Fear of dying alone.”

“Really?”

“Yah, I mean, I just don’t like thinking about what it would be like leaving this world without leaving an impression I guess...anyway, that was depressing.”

“That’s okay, I kinda asked a depressing question.”

“Okay, next question...Have you ever dated anyone?”

“Wh-what? What kind of question is that?”

“You have to answer~”

“Fine. I’ve-I’ve never been on a date.”

“Really?”

“Yes, can we please move on?”

“I’m surprised, you are quite datable material.”

“...What is your favorite color?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Magenta.”

“I thought you just did it for the aesthetic.”

“I do, but I also do it for the magenta...have you ever been in love?”

“...I don’t think so...you?”

“...Maybe.”

“That’s understandable…How do you feel about your fans?”

“I like them... I won’t deny, I love attention, but sometimes I feel like I’m putting on an act. Like, people expect me to be a certain way. It gets...exhausting.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I mean, even with us, I still feel like I need to be something for you. Like a friend, or a brother, or a boyfriend, but I don’t know.”

“...You don’t have to be anything to me. You can just be Victor.”

“Thank you Yuuri. Really…”

“It’s not a problem.”

“...”

“...It’s your turn to ask a question.”

“Oh, my bad. God, what question are we on?”

“Does it matter?”

“Not really I guess...When I’m around, why do you get that buzz in your head?”

“What?”

“Like, it feels like there’s a hornet in my head or my brain’s become a hive. I can’t really describe it but it feels awful. I just want to know why.”

“...I don’t-I can’t answer that.”

“But Yuuri-”

“I won’t answer that. Not yet. Maybe later but not yet.”

“...Okay...Can I ask another question?”

“Sure.”

“Okay...Are you okay? Like, in an emotional sense.”

“...No.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s not your turn to ask questions.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, I’m just...Are you okay?”

“I mean, sometimes, but I do have moments where I don’t know who I am... I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“...Me too.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“...No.”

“Okay, I respect that. Just, know that when you feel ready, I’m here to listen.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“...Is it just me or can you feel each other’s emotions through the resonance?”

“No, I feel it too.”

“Okay, just checking.”

“My turn~...Is there anything that you’ve never told anyone?”

“All the time...What would you say is your greatest struggle?”

“The image of myself to the public verses my actual self. I’ve kinda lost my actual self to my image self...What about you?”

“...I don’t want to answer that.”

“Okay.”

“...Geez, this got really depressing really fast.”

“That’s okay, we kinda brought it on ourselves.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“For being depressing. And for not answering your questions.”

“Yuuri, we’ve known each other for less than a week. I know I’m jumping into your life pretty quickly and I’m okay waiting till you’re comfortable. Plus, we’re partners, not married. We don’t need to know all of each other’s secrets just yet.”

“Do you have any secrets?”

“Plenty.”

“Can I know some?”

“Sure, what would you like to know?”

“...You never talk about your family.”

“...I’m sorry Yuuri. I’m a little sensitive towards family.”

“That’s okay, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“...Aren’t you suppose to be asking me questions?”

“Oh yah...hm...where do you see yourself in five years?”

“Hopefully at college...There would be a dog, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“...I don’t know, that’s about it...do you think of yourself as progressive or conservative?”

“Progressive, all the way. You?”

“Progressive as well.”

“That’s cool...what is your type? Like type of people you would date.”

“Why do all of your questions have to involve my love life?”

“It’s better than dark and depressing.”

“It’s about as dark and depressing.”

“No it’s not.”

“...I don’t really thing I have a type. I’ve had a crush on a girl in my hometown and someone at the DWMA summer camp I went to and they were very different people.”

“Hm.”

“Yah...Do you think about the afterlife?”

“Not really. I like to live in the moment and death seems a little too far away...This is a weird question, but are you gay?”

“...I’m bi.”

“That’s cool.”

“Is that weird? Being-”

“No, I’m cool with that.”

“Cool...Are you gay?”

“Yes.”

“...Cool.”

“I would like to think so...Was one of the people you had a crush on a guy?”

“Yah, it was. Turns out he was straight but you know, yeah for sexual awakening? I don’t know, it was weird...How did you figure out you were gay?”

“I dated a few girls. I mostly did it for the fun of it and got nothing out of it and then I started to get this crush on this guy and it just hit me so hard and so fast that I was having all of this crazy thoughts and I was like, guess I’m gay.”

“I understand that. It took me a whole two months to figure it out.”

“Yah, it was weird.”

“Yah.”

“...Do your parents know?”

“...No. I told my sister once I got back but I didn’t have the heart to tell my parents. Minako and Phichit know as well, but that’s about it...Can I ask if your parent’s know?”

“They don’t know.”

“That’s cool. I respect that.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“...What is your deepest darkest fear?”

“Fearing of disappointing everyone.”

“That’s fair.”

“...This isn’t my question, but can I sleep up here tonight? I’ve gotten kinda comfy.”

“No, that’s fine. You can sleep up here with me if you want.”

“I don’t want to intrude-”

“You’re not intruding, I’m inviting. Now sit.”

“Fine...happy?”

“Much better. Even if I can’t see your face.”

“It’s fine...do you want to end it here for tonight?”

“Do you?”

“Kinda. I’m a little tired.”

“Me too. All that pizza’s made me sleepy.”

“I understand that…”

“Hey, I know this was weird, but I had a good time. Being honest.”

“Me too I guess.”

“Remember, whenever you feel comfortable, you can tell me what’s up. You know that, right?”

“I do. And the same goes for you too.”

“Thank you...where are you?”

A hand came right to Yuuri’s face, making him laugh.

“Oh never mind, found you,” Victor laughed back. “Did I poke you in the eye?”

“No, I’m good.”

“That’s good.”

The silence the covered the two was filled with in odd sort of expectation. Like, they wanted say more or do something else, but neither could make the first move.

“...Okay, I’m going to sleep.”

There was the shuffle of blankets, a wall of pillows, and soon, they had created a sleeping space with Victor tucked into the far side of his room and Yuuri sleeping on top of Victor’s comfort with a blanket to keep warmth. 

“Good night Yuuri.”

“Good night Victor.”

 

(Neither went to sleep. Not with so many images and theories to cling to. Not when Yuuri was dismantling this idolized perspective of Victor. Not when Victor was trying to figure out Yuuri. Not when the air had been cleared and filled with answer, questions, solutions, problems, struggles. Not when they still had this connection singing between the two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the formatting doesn't work, here are the respective links:  
> a meme about being gay - https://www.instagram.com/p/B3pHdtplS_Y/?igshid=1j6j9q7o64iky  
> a shirt that he bookmarked to buy later - https://natalikoromoto.dog/products/dog-fan-club-unisex-t-shirt?variant=3731639926824&utm_campaign=Facebook+Shop&utm_source=IGShopping&utm_medium=Social  
> (I support the insta account and the person's t-shirts but I am #broke) 
> 
> So, if you don't get it, Victor has a large social media presence and he's known for his five-book series, all about his adventures and stuff. The journals Yuuri notices are the material Victor let the writers use for the book (he didn't write them he would have been too young)
> 
> The cartoon that Victor and Yuuri watch is Miraculous Ladybug, if you were interested (I highly recommend it, you can find it on Youtube or Netflix and it an emotional rollercoaster but it is amazing) 
> 
> Also their text conversation is how people text when there are two conversations going on. Disjointed and confusing without the intention in mind.
> 
> !!! Hi, I am sorry about being gone for so long. I rewrote this four times on over forty pages and finally got all of this done on a 'fuck it' kind of day where I sat down, wrote it out, fixed it up, and sent it off. I've also been trying to write longer chapters as well so it might also be screwing with the turn-out dates but I will work my hardest not publish something in 3 months because that is cruel and unusual punishment. !!!
> 
> I'm going to warn you all (or yall for all my southern folk), writing may slow down because school is a bitch and my anxiety+depression is not making life easier. 
> 
> I am NOT abandoning this (like, I've written over 100 pages for this story...I'm not dropping it). 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS AND LOVE <33333
> 
> If you're excited for this story, need to get something off of your chest, or talk about which character from YOI or Soul Eater you relate to the most, please leave a comment and I will happily respond. 
> 
> (I seriously love responding to comments it makes my heart glow.)
> 
> If you are one of those people that is looking through the recent YOI or Soul Eater fanfic because you are a part of dying fandom(s) and found this interesting at the least, please leave a kudo, a comment, a subscription, or a bookmark. 
> 
> <3 ALL OF THE LOVE <3


	5. social media scramble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *turns on camcorder*  
> *pulls at chair and stared into camera*  
> Hello. I know this is out of nowhere.  
> Anyway, instead of a mountain of exposition, here's an escalator.  
> Merry Late Christmas (or Happy Late Hanukkah or Happy Early Eid)

**cats before brats** @y-plisetsky

@v-nikiforov can go fuck off just because he got a partner doesn’t make him the center of attention

C 2,405 RT 52K L1M

 

 **yuri’s angel #1** @Angela-John

It’s okay Yuri! We always love you!!!

C 215 RT 13K L23K

 

 **helena** @HAM

WAIT WHAT

C 35 RT 1.3K L2K

 

 **God is a Woman** @Isa_Bell

This is why i hate influencers.

 

If the attention isn’t on them, they think they can complain about it.

C 140 RT 123 L45

 

 **ASSassinator** @chris-g

honey, i’m here for cats, not drama

C 1,230 RT 491K L923K

 

 **big gay** @alex---i

depression, guess who’s off the market

C 47 RT 78K L567

**VICTOR NIKIFOROV AND THE CASE OF THE MYSTERIOUS PARTNER**

According to a tweet by the famous Russian weapon’s close friend, Yuri Plisetsky confirmed that Victor Nikiforov, the main character in the world-renowned Mettel Series, has a new partner. The internet has blown up over the discovery and burning with the most asked question this century: who is Victor Nikiforov’s mysterious partner?

click to read more 

 

**sK8R bOi**

 

**RIP**

**i’m sorry Yuuri, Victor’s a taken weapon**

 

**[Incoming Call from BEAN]**

 

“Hey Yuu~chan!...Hello?”

“Um, Phichit, can you keep a secret?”

“Of course, you can tell me anything.”

“...Friday, I stayed back with Victor. And, we-we managed to resonant.”

“Yuuri! Really?! I am so proud of you, congrats!”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, of course not!”

“Even after we promised to be partners?”

“When did we promise to be partners?”

“When we were ten.”

“Yuuri, this is Victor Nikiforov we are talking about! You read his books religiously, now you get to be his partner!”

“I guess…I'm just, people won’t believe that someone like me could be Victor’s partner.”

“Yuuri, you aren’t giving yourself enough credit.”

“I mean, any one of the other meisters could be Victor’s partner.”

“No one else has been able to resonant with Victor and people should just be happy that you and Victor are partners.”

“And what about all of Victor’s friends? I don’t fit in with them. They are all popular and gorgeous and probably more sociable and less awkward than me!”

“Yuuri, you will be a great partner and you are an amazing person. Victor’s friends, I will admit, are kind of assholes. Except Chris. Anyway, you are a good person and that’s all that matters.”

“...Okay.”

“You okay?”

“I guess.”

“Okay...Are you going to be okay?”

“Yah. Thank you Phichit, it means a lot.”

“Anytime bud.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go.”

“Okay, bye buddio, take care of yourself, I love you and I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Love you too, bye.”

 

##  **Top Candidates to be Victor’s Partner**

Once I realized that Victor Nikforov had a partner, I threw all of my school work aside to stay up till 2am and I can safely say that I have become a FBI agent with how much research and “hacking” I have done (no hacking actually happened, just a lot of gentle analysis please don’t call the cops). 

Anyway, I first determined that it had to be someone at the DWMA, considering that the school year started and Victor has taken several snapchats of him with the DWMA geofilter. So let’s get this list rolling:

  1. Kelsey Olivier



My beautiful girl, Kelsey, maybe more well know as Beautie$, a French teenage youtube guru who is known for her ability to tell you the ins and outs of sales and clearance deals. She mainly focuses on women’s clothes and makeup, but she is also known for furiture, tickets, electronics, and shoes. She sports a 10 million subscriber fanbase, 500,000 followers on Instagram, and her own line of clothes, makeup, and skin care for cheap 

Kelsey has also been sighted at a best friend banaza where Victor’s and Kelsey’s friends brought their dogs for an outing to a dog cafe. Victor was also a part of their friend’s photoshoot along with a behind the scenes with Victor and Kelsey taking a selfie. 

Kelsey, with her determination, intellect, and finesse, makes a perfect meister. Judging by her work out schedule, she’s also incredible fit and accomplished for her age, much like Victor.

  1. Christophe Giacometti



A quick google search or plunge into his instagram, you may find Mr. G in several different modeling gigs, including one with Gucci (which is SMOKIN HOT). Apparently, he’s been modeling since he was thirteen and now has accumulated a whooping 3 million Instagram  followers, 4 million followers on Twitter, and a certification with Snapchat. 

Both Chris and Victor’s Instagrams have started showing the two in close companies, including one with them out at a dinner with friends. Chris has also been seen in a video Victor took with Chris showing Yuri a cat video, 

Chris and Victor clearly have a relationship, whether platonic, or soulful. Chris is a flirty, fun-loving guy. He’s a gracious dude with a soft spot for his cat, Katherine, and plays off well with Victor’s teasing. While it would make the two the first well-known same-sex partnership, the chance of both of them finding a resonance is not far fetched.

**Keep reading this**

#victornikiforov #resonance #potential partners #meister #meisters #DWMA #beautie$ #chrisgiacometti #gucci #models ...

 

 

[Picture on Victor’s Snapchat Story of a scene from Howl’s Moving Castle, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _STUDIO GHIBILI IS UNDERRATED FUCK WESTERNIZATION_ ]

  
[Artsy video on Victor’s Snapchat Story of rain falling on Victor’s window on loop with Makkachin snoring in the background, magenta cursive words reading _the great indoors_ ]

 

**Gucci Booty**

 

**CHRIS I NEED HELP**

 

**Is this about your partner mon cheri?**

 

**...maybe**

**Yakov is hiring a PR team to submit a statement and I’m trying to get in contact with them before to see if they are comfortable but I highly doubt it.**

**CHRIS WHAT IF I JUST SCARED AWAY THE ONLY PERSON THAT I’VE BEEN ABLE TO RESONANT WITH**

 

**Victor, it’s going to be okay. Everything will work out in the end.**

**But if it is not out of line, may I ask who the lucky partner is?**

 

**it’s Yuuri.**

**Yuuri Katuski.**

 

**Congrats! I’m happy for you two.**

**Thank you Chris**

**HE’S SO CUTE AND HOT BUT HE’S SO SHY AND PEOPLE HAVE BEEN CALLING ABOUT STATEMENTS FOR THREE HOURS.**

**THREE**

**HOURS**

 

**Is the PR team there yet?**

 

**Yakov said they’ll be there here in fifteen minutes but Yuuri needs to be here.**

 

**Yah, you might want to check on him. He’s a nice dude but social media is not his thing.**

 

[direct Snapchat to potential bf of Victor frowning, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _you okay?_ ]

[direct Snapchat to guilty pleasure of the sky a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _I’m at training right now_ ]

[direct Snapchat to potential boyfriend with text reading _Yakov wants to submit a statement to the press. can i facetime you while we go over the statement i am planning on submitting? i just don’t want to make you uncomfortable_ ]

[direct Snapchat to potential boyfriend with text reading _also i told Chris about your parternship. i hope that was okay_ ]

**  
[direct Snapchat to guilty pleasure with text reading _Yah, that’s cool. Thank you for asking, let me let FF knew_ ] **

 

**VICTOR NIKIFOROV CONFIRMS PARTNERSHIP**

After a tweet from Yuri Plisetsky insinuated a partnership, Victor Nikiforov released a written statement across all of his social media platforms. While he did confirm the existence of a partner, he remained tight lip about their identity, explaining that "[Victor's] partner wishes to remain anonymous at the time until they feel comfortable coming forward." While there are multiple theories as to who could resonant with the celebrity, the press is prohibited from entering Death City.

**click to read more**

 

**Prayer Circle**

**K-Money:** okay, who is going to come clean?

 **Amy:** I still have your purple heels.

 **K-Money:** I FUCKING KNEW IT

 **K-Money:** but that is not the point

 **Kysah:** We did not steal your joce Kelsey. 

 **YY:** It was not me.

 **Penelope:** Have you checked with the Not! class?

 **Janelle:** Wasn’t me.

 **K-Money:** I checked already with **@Ella** and she says none of the meisters had new partnerships.

 **Sara:** Was not me, sorry.

 **Amy:** thank you **@Ella**

 **Amy:** (also i am not Victor’s partner)

 **Anya:** Nope

 **K-Money: @Penelope @Granya @Petra @Oanh** are weapons, right? 

 **Granya:** yee

 **Ella:** How many meisters are in your class?

 **Amy:** 16

 **Penelope:** about 20

 **K-Money:** Okay, let’s get on a google doc and figure this out.

 

**Sueng Gil**

 

**My sister YY wants to know if you’re Victor’s partner.**

 

**Privacy Reminder**

**Femme Fatale** < [ fatale@DWMA.org ](mailto:fatale@DWMA.org)>

XX/XX/XXXX XX:XX

To: [ 20XX@DWMA.org ](mailto:20XX@DWMA.org) , [ 20XX@DWMA.org ](mailto:20XX@DWMA.org) , [ 20XX@DWMA.org ](mailto:20XX@DWMA.org) , [ 20XX@DWMA.org ](mailto:20XX@DWMA.org)

Dear Students,

I would like to remind everyone of the policy of sharing sensitive information, including the identity of partners.

While at the DWMA, you are given not only physical security, but the security of information from the press as well. I am continuing to enforce the policy of press are not allowed within the city’s limits unless given my consent; however, I am aware that social media and other forms of communication can be used to talk with the press. 

To ensure the privacy of our students, we at the DWMA ask only that information discovered or discussed remain within the limits of the city and that if or when parties are comfort disclosing said sensitive information, we respect their wishes.

Thank you,

Femme Fatale

Headmaster of Death’s Weapon-Meister Academy

XXX-XXX-XXXX

 

 

 **phichit** @phi-chulant

Who do you think is Victor’s partner?

 **Billie Eilish** **62%**

**Maryln Monroe     17%**

**Whitney Houston         21%**

C 1,432 RT 378K L730K

 

 

[Picture on Mila’s Instagram Story of Victor and Mila holding up Starbucks drinks, plain green words reading _basic bitches_ ]

 

[Picture on Victor’s Instagram Story of Mila lifting a bar that his shaped like a hexagon with large weights on the end and Mila in the middle, magenta highlighted words reading _200LBS!!!_ with various shocked stickers]

 

[Picture on Mila’s Instagram Story of Victor with a bedazzled bobbypin holding his bangs back while he dramatically poses, plain white words reading _it’s fashion sweetheart, look it up_ ]

 

 

**Guang Hong Protection Squad**

**Phichit:** Can we do something nice for Mila? She just told me that everyone in the media made her phone crash with all of the messages about being Victor’s partner.

 **Leo:** Sure.

 **GH:** I will make cookies! 

 **Phichit:** bless you **@GH**

 **Phichit:** living up to the Cinnamon Roll status

 **Yuuri:** I’ll make cupcakes.

 **Emil:** Poor Mila!

 **Phichit:** A wild Yuuri spotted!

 **Phichit:** bless you **@Yuuri**

 **Phichit:** I’m buying Sour Patch

 **Chris:** I’ll make an extra tart

 **Phichit:** bless you **@Chris**

 **Phichit:** and if we have extras, we can share them!

 **GH:** I will make an extra batch just for you guys!

 **Chris:** we do not deserve you **@GH**

 

 

[A video on Phichit’s Snapchat Story of a video call on a computer with Mila Fortnight dancing, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _When you become the center of a partnership conspiracy theory:_ ]

**  
[A black screen on Phichit’s Snapchat Story of a black screen, a line of simple white text reading _But seriously, Mila isn’t a meister. Please stop crashing her phone. Thank you_ ] **

 

 

**Class of 20XX**

**JJ:** What is the big deal with Victor’s partner when you have a meister like me

 **Yuri:** No one cares JJ

 **Mila:** Yah, you weren’t the one whose phone crashed from all of the messages

 **Michele:** Then how are you talking now???

 **Mila:** I’m on my computer

 **K-Money:** I’m sorry to hear about that Mila :(

 **Mila:** It’s fine, I’m just angsty about it but it’ll pass.

 **Phichit:** Don’t worry! We’re bring emotional support food tomorrow for you Mila.

 **Victor:** Thank you **@Phichit**

 **Mila:** Thank you **@Phichit**!!! You are too kind!!!

 **Penelope:** Is it okay if I bring something as well?

 **Phichit: @Penelope** Of course!

 **Amy:** I just got to the store what type of candy do you like **@Mila** ?

 **Anya:** Mila’s crying from all of the support but she says M&Ms or Sour Patch

 **GH:** *hugs Mila*

 **Chris:** <3

 **Kysah:** Get you a man that supports you like **@Guang Hong @Chris @Phichit**

 **Mila:** AKSGKJVLSKJ THANK YOU ALL IM SOBBING 

**Mila: @Penelope @Amy @GH @Chris**

 

 

[A picture on Phichit’s Snapchat Story of Yuuri pulling out cupcakes with the video zooming in on Yuuri’s butt, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line _bootyful_ ]

**  
[A picture on Phichit’s Snapchat Story of Yuuri looking down at his plate of food with chopsticks poised for eating, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _on a date, kind of nervous_ ] **

 

**Phichit**

**hello, this is Victor**

**Heeey**

**Not to be weird, but are you and Yuuri dating?**

**Lol no**

**We’re best friends**

**Why?**

**No reason**

**Okay**

 

 

 **Double Chins** **Anonymous**

 **Penelope:** Can we guess who you’re partner is **@Victor** ?

 **Victor: @Penelope** my partner doesn’t want everyone to know, it’s not fair to them

 **K-Money:** Of course Victor, we wouldn’t do that

 **Amy:** But won’t we meet them eventually? Like isn’t it prolonging the envitable?

 **Chris:** Can we not push our friend into doing something he doesn’t want to do?

 **Amy:** I was just asking geez

 **Chris:** No, you were trying to draw out the answer, and I don’t appreciate it.

**Chris: You’ve all probably figured out by now that it isn’t any of the girls and are coming after Victor instead to see if someone is lying or if it was me so if you can leave the drama to the theatre kids, that would be great.**

 

 

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from penelope of a spreadsheet with a name in each cell and each colored a certain color, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _12 down, 4 to go_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Kelsey of her eye and a ceiling, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _who do we have left?_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from penelope of a spreadsheet with a name in each cell and each colored a certain color, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _Chris, Guang Hong, Hans, and Yuuri_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Amy of a bedspread, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _who is Yuuri?_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Oanh of her fully make-uped face, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _He’s Phichit’s best friend. I spoke to him once during orientation and he was intimidating_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Oanh of her fully make-uped face, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _I didn’t know he was a meister_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Granya of her toweled up hair, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _HE’S SO CUTE I MET HIM DURING DWMA CAMP AND HE BROUGHT THE WHOLE CLASS CUPCAKES AND BROUGHT SOMEONE BREAKFAST EVERYDAY HE’S GUANG HONG LEVELS OF SWEETNESS_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Kelsey of her eye and a ceiling, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _do you think he could be Victor’s partner?_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Oanh of her fully make-uped face, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _I highly doubt it. They're worlds apart_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from penelope of a spreadsheet with a name in each cell and each colored a certain color, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _13 down, 3 to go?_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Kelsey of her eye and a ceiling, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _I just found a picture of him on Phichit’s snapchat story I don’t think it’s him_ ]

[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from YY of her laying on her bed, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _He hasn’t responded to my brother’s message yet thou_ ]

**  
[A picture on a group Snapchat titled Tea Time from Kelsey of a ceiling, a line of simple white text on a translucent black line reading _Fine, keep him the list as a possible maybe_ ] **

 

**WEEKLY RESONANCE NEWS**

The biggest new hitting the Resonance community comes from Victor Nikiforov, who, after a year attending the DWMA, released a statement proclaiming him a taken weapon with a meister. 

Big name meisters, book lovers, and fans alike are all congratulating the long-time meisterless weapon for his longtime struggle with resonating but are all rallying to determine who the said meister may be. 

**click to read more**

 

**Friend Activity**

**Niki                now**

NASA

Ariana Grande

bitches (and bastards) be bonkers

 

 **Misume** **23 m**

Amour plastique

Videoclub

Amour plastique

 

 **katuskiy** **1 h**

no, the moon

Teen Suicide

i will be my own…

 

 **Phichit** **4 h**

Corner of My Mind

Emotional Oranges

Living Dreams

 

 **lilly <3** **6 h**

Sleepover

Hayley Kiyoko

lesbian panic :P

 

 **gHong** **7 h**

Apricity

Ivula Karlsen

Intensity Studying

 

 **Hans** **13 h**

Keanu Reeves

Logic

$$$

 

 

**hell_in_paradise**

[A picture of Victor holding up a hand morphed into a part of his purple blade, a look of death and destruction burning in his eyes]

**12 likes**

the next person that asks about my new partner is getting it. i swear on the motherland, i will commit murder. i’m fucking tired of people hounding me about who my new partner is WHEN I TOLD THEM ALREADY TO RESPECT THEIR FUCKING PRIVACY and now they feel about putting everyone through shit WHEN IT ISNT THEIR FAULT. STOP BEING ASSHATS AND GIVE MY PARTNER THE RESPECT THEY FUCKING DESERVE. like, i’ve never resonanted before, and this person has never resonated either and they were happy to try on a whim and when we discovered we could, they were gracious to roll with it. they have been sweet and totally considerate of my life  and i seriously can’t stand how they had one wish, to remain out of the press, and it was already broken. so, if you wonder why i am mad, this is why.

**2 hours ago**

 

 

 **Hanz** @HansGeg

     Haha, jokes up. I’m @v-nikiforov’s partner

     C 890 RT 102K L230K

**Maria** @santa-mary

     CONGRATS!!!

     C 3 RT 27 L500

**Beautie** @WilsKelsey

     Omg! You and Victor will make great partners!

     C 435 RT 134K L 1M

**Victor** @v-nikiforov

     I am disgusted…

     C 1K RT 919K L 6M

 

 

**mila.b**

[An aged photo of Victor holding a baby in a hospital with a time and date in the corner that matches Mila’s date of birth. The colors look off and Victor’s hair is long in the photo.]

**421 likes**

My phone crashed thanks to all of the messages from Instagram so now I’m on my computer until I can go fix it, but until then, here is what I have to say: I am not Victor’s partner. I know people are crushed, but I have met his partner and they are a better fit than me. I can’t wait to see how far they go and I’m just happy for them because this is suppose to be something to celebrate. Victor, his partner, myself, Yuri, and everyone at the DWMA has been struggling with the press and it hurts to see people turning on each other or lying to each other just because someone asked for privacy, so here is a picture of fetus Mila to remind people that Victor and his partner are people too. 

**5 minutes**

 

**VICTOR NIKIFOROV’S PARTNER REVEALED**

After a surprising turn of events, Hans Nilsson released a tweet claiming to be Victor’s partner. 

Han Nilsoon is a freshman at the DWMA who apart from his promotion of meister-weapon partnerships, performs on Broadway in Chicago in productions such as the Sound of Music, Dear Evan Hansan, and more. 

**click to read more**

 

 

 **Victor** @v-nikiforov

I am appaled at both fans, friends, and press alike. First, I will release to the public who my partner is (1/?)

 **Victor** @v-nikiforov

When they feel comfortable stepping forward and that is final. No one claiming to be my partner knows what they are (2/?)  ****

**Victor** @v-nikiforov

Talking about and it is shameful. Second, I get the mystery behind it is juicy, but it is hurting my friends. (3/?)  ****

**Victor** @v-nikiforov

Something that should be celebrated is besmirched by gossip, jealousy, and drama and I can not express how much (4/?)

 **Victor** @v-nikiforov

Hurt and angry I feel. Finally, please leave me and my partner alone. Be decent people. Thank you (5/5)

 

**Hans (from Frozen)**

 

**WTF MAN**

 

**What?**

 

**YOU ARE NOT VICTOR’S PARTNER**

**I KNOW WHO HIS PARTNER IS AND IT SURE AS HELL ISNT YOU**

 

**How do you know? It’s not like Victor’s telling anyone.**

 

**VICTOR TOLD ME**

**I LITERALLY HEARD IT FROM HIM**

**AND YOU PRETENDING TO BE HIS PARTNER IS NOT ONLY SHAMEFUL BUT MEAN AS FUCK**

**HIS PARTNER LITERALLY DOESN’T WANT TO DRAW ATTENTION TO HIMSELF**

**AND THE FACT THAT YOU ARE CLAIMING TO BE HIM TO BOOST SOME SORT OF SOCIAL STANDING IS IDIOTIC**

 

**Himself?**

 

**NO WANT WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A LIAR ASSWIPE**

**also, the Sound of Music? Come on man**

 

 

Victor, screen black: “What should I say to Yuuri?”

Phichit, the words _Video Paused_ on a hazy backdrop: “How about you add him to this video call?”

Chris, a ceiling fan whirling around: “Yah, get the DWMA summer group back together. Plus Victor now.”

Victor, know with _Video Paused_ appeared on the screen: “Okay, should I call him or should one of you call him?”

Phichit, the words _Video Paused_ on a hazy backdrop: “Let me call.”

“...”

Phichit, the words _Video Paused_ on a hazy backdrop and a dial tone ringing : “It’s ringing...Dammit, pick up.”

Chris, a ceiling fan whirling around: “He might be doing something.”

Phichit, the words _Video Paused_ on a hazy backdrop and a dial tone ringing : “Maybe, let me try again…”

Yuuri, a rumpled expression as his camera focuses: “Phichit, who else is on the call?”

Victor, quickly pulling his phone and smiling into the camera: “Hi Yuuri!”

Chris, still out of view: “This is Chris.”

Yuuri, sitting up in his bed and voice gravelly: “Hey guys.”

Victor, eyebrows furrowed: “Did we wake you up?”

Yuuri, yawning on queue: “Yah, but I just took a nap. I have to work on my homework now.”

Phichit, the words _Video Paused_ on a hazy backdrop reappeared: “Yuuri, we talked about this. Naps at eight are when you’re suppose to go to sleep.”

Yuuri, yawning on queue: “I know, I know.”

Victor, concern creasing his forehead: “We can talk before school.”

Yuuri, reaching out of camera view for something: “No, it’s fine, I need to be awake anyway. What sort of intervention is this?”

Chris, finally moving into camera view and picking up his phone: “We just wanted to make sure you’re okay, with everything going on and what will happen tomorrow.”

Yuuri, phone facing the ceiling as various items pass around: “I’ll be fine.”

Phichit, face appearing on screen with earbuds in: “Yuuri, I’m sorry, but you were crying about being a bother to everyone.”

Yuuri, face zooming into view: “PHICHIT!”

Chris, concern spilling across his face: “Yuuri, it’s okay.”

Victor, face softened: “Yuuri, you’re not being a bother to everyone.”

Yuuri, phone falling to show ceiling: “Can everyone just-” *shaky breathing*

“...”

Victor, confused and clueless: “Yuuri, we’re not going to end this because of a little press.”

*another shakey breathe*

Chris, face earnest: “Yuuri, we're just worried about you doing this at school tomorrow.”

Yuuri, still showing his ceiling: “Chris, shut up!”

**Phichit, the words _Video Paused_ on a hazy backdrop: “Chris.” **

**Phichit**

**He’s really anxious about what everyone thinks about him**

**He constantly thinks he’s being a burden and no one wants him around**

**(even when we all love him for who he is)**

 

**is he crying?**

**Yah, he just hates showing his face in general**

**This is really tearing him up as well**

 

Yuuri, voice tight: “I’m going to go work on my homework. I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.”

Phichit, the words _Video Paused_ on a hazy backdrop: “Okay, take care of yourself! We love you buddy and don’t forget to get some beauty rest.”

Yuuri, screen still showing his ceiling: “Okay, bye guys.”

Chris, screen now showing his ceiling: “Bye Yuuri.”

Victor, face still on screen and smiling: “Sweet dreams Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s screen disappears from the video call.

**Victor**

**Is there anything else I need to be aware of?**

 

**He may try to push you away but he doesn’t mean to**

**He’s a complicated person**

**Chris and I were friends at the DWMA but we sometimes fuck up when we deal with Yuuri**

**(like Chris and I just did)**

**Sometimes he’s a really delicate person and then sometimes he doesn’t want to be babied**

**Even when I went over to his house, he looked tired so I think he needs sleep and some disconnect from all of this**

 

**oh, i’m sorry, we shouldn’t have brought him into this if he wasn’t comfortable**

**Yah, but Chris or I should have stopped you so it’s all our faults**

**i just felt so powerless**

 

**In all honesty, I think Yuuri feels the same sometimes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this is my guilt piece with social media and I hope I encapsulated Twitter culture, Victor’s bipolar snapchat nature, and out-of-context group chat names.  
> I don’t know if you can tell yet, but there are some heteronormative themes in this fic because all of the partners in Soul Eater are male-female relationships so I am sorting that out by breaking it apart.  
> hell_in_paradise is Victor’s spam instagram account, just for clarification.  
> All of the songs are good, certified by our’s truely (also, the song by Teen suicide is my mental breakdown song, just to warn you)  
> When you have depression and anxiety and feel Yuuri’s emotional struggle so profoundly it hurts *dabs on all of the haters*. But yah, if you’re wondering how this uploading schedule will be working, don’t. I’m going through my own shit (moving, finding antidepressants that work for me, struggling with depression/anxiety) so I have zero clue when I will be writing the rest of this. I have material written for far into the future but nothing for the recent future, if that makes any sense.  
> Also you can bet your ass that I named a bitchy character after *SPOILER ALERT FOR FROZEN 1* the villian of Frozen.  
> On another weird note, for all of my beautiful gays out there, there is a queer anime called Revolutionary Girl Utena that I recommend. It has crossdressing lesbians that AREN’T SEXUALIZED I REPEAT NOT SEXUALIZED. It’s on Youtube for free, go check it out :)  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE LOVE AND KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND COMMITMENT AND PATIENCE I DONT DESERVE ANY OF IT BUT IT MAKES MY SOUL GLOW SO THANK YOU  
> I hope you enjoyed and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> ( U 3 U ) <3


End file.
